Schlangentanz
by Woelfchen
Summary: Was hat die geisterhafte Schlange für eine Bedeutung, die Harry angegriffen hat und wie soll er es schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen, wenn er nicht mal damit klar kommt? Tja, lest die Story, danach wisst ihr mehr. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Slash!
1. Prolog

**Schlangentanz**

Autor: Wölfchen

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir…

Bemerkung: Das Ganze wurde von Scooter-XP Beta gelesen, beanstandet und von mir verbessert!

Danke dafür!

Noch etwas: Das Ganze startet nach Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz.

**Prolog**

Über ein Buch gebeugt, saß der junge Held der Zauberwelt und momentaner Hauselfenersatz seiner Verwandten am Fenster und las in einem dicken Wälzer. Nur noch wenige Seiten fehlten, dann würde er auch dieses interessante Buch verschlungen haben.

Was er so interessiert las? Ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen.

Es gehörte zu einer ganzen Serie anderer Bücher, die sich mit den verschiedensten Themen beschäftigten und ihm von Fawkes gebracht worden waren.

Nach der Beerdigung Dumbledores, war er wie von diesem gewünscht, zurück zu seinen Verwandten gegangen. Diese waren überhaupt nicht erfreut ihn schon zu sehen, dauerte das Schuljahr doch normalerweise länger!

Obwohl – so wie ihn seine Tante mit Arbeit eindeckte freuten sie sich vielleicht doch? Wer hätte ihnen sonst zu so einem gemütlichen Leben verholfen?

Doch richtig schlecht behandelt hatten sie ihn dieses Mal nicht. Immerhin würde er schon bald 17 und damit volljährig werden. Da sie die Worte Dumbledores noch genau im Ohr hatten, war er nun auch ohne Patenonkel sicher, da sie es sich wohl nicht mit ihm verscherzen wollten!

Wütend presste der Schwarzhaarige die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich erneut.

Bald würde er es hinter sich haben, dann würde die Jagd nach den Horkruxen beginnen und bis dahin musste er sich noch viel mehr Wissen aneignen!

Gut dass sein alter Schulleiter dem Phönix noch diesen letzten Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Nacht für Nacht brachte er Bücher und Tränke, die fein säuberlich beschriftet waren.

Ein Glück, ohne die Stärkungs- und Aufmunterungstränke, hätte er schon längst schlapp gemacht!

Endlich, der letzte Absatz.

Leise murmelnd sprach Harry die Worte vor sich hin und machte danach auch noch die dazugehörigen Handbewegungen.

Dies hatte er sich angewöhnt, denn eine Vorladung zum Ministerium wollte und konnte er sich nicht leisten. Die brachten es fertig und hielten ihn dort als Maskottchen fest!

Mit der Gewissheit auch diesen Spruch zu beherrschen, stellte er das Buch zu den anderen auf das Regal.

Noch mehr Bücher waren dort, alle zusammengehörend, denn auf dem Buchrücken schien sich eine Zeichnung zu befinden, allerdings auf jedem Teil nur ein kleines Stück.

„Seltsam… Sammelbände gibt es anscheinend nicht nur bei den Muggel…"

Harry hatte sich bisher noch nicht die Mühe gemacht die Bänder zu ordnen um das Bild am Stück zu betrachten, es interessierte ihn einfach nicht, solange nur jedes einzelne Buch gut geschrieben war.

Ein rot leuchtender Farbfleck kündete die Ankunft des Feuervogels an, der erneut Lesematerial und Tränke brachte, mit denen Harry wieder ein paar Tage auskommen würde.

---

Das Flügelschlagen von Eulen inmitten der Nacht kündigte einen wichtigen Tag an – Harrys Geburtstag!

Einer der geflügelten Boten nach dem anderen lud seine Ladung ab, ließ sich streicheln und verschwand dann erneut in die Weiten des Himmels.

Zuletzt kam auch noch Fawkes, den Harry in den letzten Tagen schon vermisst hatte.

Seit über zwei Wochen hatte dieser sich nicht mehr blicken lassen!

Der letzte dicke Wälzer landete auf dem Regal vor den anderen.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Bücher: Wie von selbst begannen sie zu schweben und sich schließlich so anzuordnen, dass die einzelnen Teilstücke eine Schlange ergaben.

Eine Schlange die sich zu bewegen begann, plastisch wurde und auf den Jungen, der lebt zuschlängelte.

Wie erstarrt beobachtete der Junge, der lebt das Reptil das sich vom Regal auf den Tisch und von dort über die Lehne des Stuhles in Richtung Boden schlängelte.

Das Ziel war klar: Das Bett und somit er selbst! Panisch tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, der allerdings mitten auf dem Schreibtisch lag! Fast spielerisch und ihn verspottend stupste der Schwanz der dunklen Schlange gegen ihn.

Dieses Tier musste bestimmt vier Meter lang sein! Viel länger als es eigentlich möglich wäre wenn man die Länge der aneinander gereihten Buchrücken beachtete. Zum Thema unmöglich gab es übrigens noch etwas! Bücher hatten nicht plötzlich Schlangen zu beschwören! Und wenn doch, dann war gewiss etwas faul!

Doch all diese Überlegungen hatten Harry etwas gekostet, von dem er am wenigsten besaß: Zeit!

Denn nun hatte ihn das magische Wesen erreicht. Kurz huschte die Frage durch Harrys Kopf ob sie nun echt war oder nicht – schließlich sah er durch sie hindurch den Boden, aber gleichzeitig hörte er auch die Geräusche, die sie beim Vorwärtskriechen machte.

Vor ihm richtete sich die Schlange auf und sah ihn einen Moment an, ehe sie auf ihn zuschoss.

All das war bisher absolut lautlos vonstatten gegangen, wenn man von dem leisen Geräusch der Schuppen absah und dem fast unhörbaren beruhigenden Trillern Fawkes.

Mit den guten Reflexen, die er auch als Sucher brauchte, gelang es ihm der Schlange auszuweichen und sich ans andere Ende des Bettes zu flüchten, doch da hatte er nicht bedacht, dass sich dieses ja in der Ecke des Zimmers befand.

Langsam schlängelte das Reptil weiter auf ihn zu. Nun den ganzen Körper auf das Bett ziehen und ausbreitend, so dass sie ihm den gesamten Fluchtweg abschnitt.

Fast erwartete Harry boshafte Intelligenz in den Augen des Reptils zu sehen, doch dieses sah ihn eher ruhig und gütig an, auch wenn die Haltung eindeutig drohend war. Die Beobachtung als Schwachsinn abtuend, suchte er nach einem Fluchtweg, auch wenn es unmöglich schien.

Doch Harry wäre nicht ein Gryffindor, wenn er nicht wenigstens versuchen würde zu kämpfen.

Mit einem Satz versuchte er über den Bereich mit dem Schlangenschwanz zu springen und so der Falle zu entkommen.

Zu spät!

Mit Schrecken merkte er noch während des Sprunges, dass sich etwas Schweres, Geschmeidiges um seinen Fuß wand. Sein Schwung reichte noch so weit, dass er mit dem Gewicht der Schlange am Fuß auf dem Boden landete, das Gleichgewicht verlor und schließlich unter ihr begraben wurde.

Windungen umschlangen ihn und machten ihm das Atmen schwer, trotzdem gelang es ihm den Kopf zu heben, doch was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Weiße, blitzende Zähne klappten aus dem weit aufgerissenen Mund, der sich schließlich auf seine Schulter senkte. Sein leichtes, viel zu großes T-Shirt bildete keinen Schutz vor diesen Waffen der Natur, die sich schließlich tief in sein Fleisch gruben.

Der erschreckte Schrei, verhallte im Zimmer als nichts weiter geschah. Selbst das Gewicht der Schlange und ihre Berührung waren verschwunden.

Erleichtert atmete der Schwarzhaarige aus und besah sich seine Schulter, nur um den nächsten Schock zu bekommen. Über seinen gesamten sichtbaren Körper, zog sich nun eine Tätowierung, die aussah wie die Schlange von vorhin!

Eine Schlange, die ihn anblinzelte!

Mit zitternden Fingern rieb er über die Stelle, wo er vor kurzem noch gebissen worden war und nun der Schlangenkopf prangte.

Er wollte panisch werden – schreien um sich schlagen und Erklärungen zu dem Ganzen, doch er vergaß alles, als der überirdischer Gesang an Stärke gewann.

Fawkes…

Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und schließlich sackte er auf dem Boden zusammen.

---

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wie es sein sollte: Die Geschenke seiner Freunde lagen noch dort, wo er sie hingelegt hatte, und es befand sich keine Schlangen-Tätowierung auf seinem Körper, zumindest nicht auf dem Bereich, den er sah.

Nur das Fehlen der Bücher aus dem Regal, irritierte ihn kurz, bis er andere auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte.

Scheinbar hatte Fawkes ihm neue gebracht…

Nun egal…

Die Geschenke und Bücher zu seinen bereits verpackten Besitztümern gebend, machte er sich auf den Weg in den unteren Stock. Die Sachen schwebten brav hinter ihm her, wie sich das gehörte.

Es war Zeit nach Godric's Hollow aufzubrechen… Von dort würde er dann zu der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur aufbrechen, die morgen, also am 1. August stattfinden sollte…

So, das war's erst mal.

Danke fürs Lesen!

Lasst ruhig einen Kommi da, wenn es euch gefallen hat, ich bin euch sicher nicht böse!

Cu Wölfchen


	2. Kapitel 1

**Schlangentanz**

Autor: Wölfchen

Bemerkung: gewidmet meinen Kommi-Schreibern und meiner tollen Beta Scooter-XP

**Kapitel 1**  
Mit lockeren, beschwingten Schritten ging Harry aus seinem Zimmer. Da das Bad erfahrungsgemäß noch einige Zeit besetzt sein würde, wollte er erst einmal sein Gepäck nach unten bringen und frühstücken.

Außerdem war es Zeit sich von seinen Verwandten zu verabschieden und sich für ihre Gastfreundschaft zu bedanken.

Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, ein geflüstertes Wort und schon schwebte sein Gepäck hinter ihm her die Treppe hinunter. Etwas, das Hedwig zu einem gereizten Schuhuen veranlasste.  
Nicht nur, dass ihr Herrchen sie in den kleinen Reisekäfig gesteckt hatte, nun schwebte sie auch noch so unsicher durch die Luft.

Ein pferdeartiges Gesicht, mit den Resten einer (nutzlosen) Schönheitsmaske, sah aus der Tür des Bades und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als der Käfig mit der beleidigt aussehenden, aufgeplusterten Eule ihr Blickfeld kreuzte.

Dieser Schrei und das nachfolgende Gekeife, riefen auch die restlichen Hausbewohner auf den Plan, was zu unterschiedlichen Reaktionen der beiden neu dazugekommenen führte.

Angst huschte über das Gesicht des jüngeren „Nilpferdes", während dessen Hände aus Reflex zu seiner Sitzgelegenheit glitten. Das Gesicht seines Onkels wiederum, nahm eine schon beängstigende Rottönung an, die sich scheinbar nicht nur auf dem Gesicht befand, sondern auch über seinen Hals sich nach unten hin ausbreitete.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du Freak? In meinem Haus! Unter meinem Dach erlaube ich so etwas nicht! Du wirst von deiner Beklopptenschule fliegen! Und…"

Der ruhige, spöttische Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungzauberers und dessen weiterhin selbstbewusste Haltung, brachten Vernon noch weiter in Rage, bis er darauf kam, dass etwas anders war.

„Ich nehme an, du hast vergessen, welcher Tag heute ist? Ich bin nun 17 und somit volljährig! Also kann ich zaubern, wann und wo ich will! Aber keine Angst. Ich werde nicht länger hier bleiben. Noch heute breche ich nach Godric's Hollow auf."

Noch während er dies sagte, hoffte er dass die Aufbauarbeiten schon so weit fortgeschritten waren, dass er dort relativ ungestört leben konnte. Aber nach seinen letzten Informationen, müsste es möglich sein.

Die Spannung in der Luft nahm zu, während ein drohendes Funkeln in die kleinen Schweinsäuglein Vernons trat: „Mach Frühstück du Freak!"

Eine eindeutig spöttische Verbeugung seitens Harrys folgte, ehe er weiter nach unten schritt.  
Der große Wandkoffer, der Eulenkäfig und zwei weitere Taschen folgten ihm erneut schwebend.

Eine Ader begann auf der noch immer dunkelroten Stirn seines Onkels zu pochen. Doch bevor der befürchtete Ausbruch kam, senkten sich die Gegenstände vor der Haustür und ein gewisser grünäugiger Jungendlicher begab sich am Wandschrank vorbei in Richtung Küche.

Seine Verwandten sahen ihn noch halb im Gang, als schon das erste Topfgeklapper zu hören war.

Nun kam Bewegung in die wohl „normalste" Familie des Ligusterweges.  
Noch immer in Nachtkleidung hetzte Petunia in ihr Reich und trieb Harry wieder hinaus.

Frühstück würde sie heute selber machen!

Leise lachend, trat Harry zurück und überließ ihr das Feld, während er selbst beschloss nun doch zu duschen. Schließlich hatte er heute noch einiges vor und da die sonst einstündige Badblockade seiner Tante ausfiel…

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und schon schoss Waschzubehör und Kleidung auf ihn zu.

Ein Quieken, das zeitgleich sein Ohr erreichte, wie seine Sachen seine Hand, lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Cousin.

„Was ist denn Duddy-Spätzchen? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen, das jedem Slytherin Ehre gemacht hätte und ging auf den um einiges größer und breiter gebauten Jungen zu.  
„Warum bloß?", gespielt nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, bis er seinen Zauberstab plötzlich erhob und in Richtung seiner männlichen Verwandtschaft zeigen ließ.

Augenblicke später erschütterte der Aufprall eines schweren Körpers das Haus.  
Dudley war schlicht und einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Die Vorstellung, was mit ihm alles geschehen hätte können, hatte ausgereicht…

Mit einem verächtlichen Lachen trat Harry an ihm vorbei, seinen Onkel nicht beachtend.  
Diesem gefiel dies allerdings ganz und gar nicht und mit einem lauten Schnauben ergriff er das T-Shirt, das noch zu den alten gehörte und der Reißprobe nicht Stand hielt.

Den halben Oberkörper entblößt, drehte sich Harry mit blitzenden Augen um, als plötzlich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Das Abbild einer Schlange kroch gerade von irgendwo unter seiner Bauchgegend aufwärts und zischte dann seinen Onkel von der Schulter aus an.

Fast wären dem Schwarzhaarigen nun die Gesichtsmuskeln entglitten.  
Es war kein Traum gewesen… Und außerdem – er verstand die gezischten Beleidigungen des Tattoos.

Obwohl, war Tattoo das richtige Wort? Schließlich war die Schlange eindeutig magisch und nicht auf herkömmlichem Wege entstanden… Nachdenklich drehte er sich zurück zur Tür und warf über seine Schulter hinweg nur den Satz, „Du hast schon nichts dagegen mich heute nach London zu fahren", zurück zu dem kreidebleich gewordenen Muggel.

---

Das Frühstück genießend, sah Harry im Türrahmen lehnend zu, wie sein Onkel sich damit abmühte den großen, unhandlichen Schrankkoffer in den Wagen zu laden. Die bösen Blicke von seiner Tante ignorierend, biss er erneut in das Marmeladebrot und sorgte absichtlich dafür das einige Brösel auf dem Boden landeten.

Die Taschen und Hedwig blockierten nämlich bereits die Rückbank. Trotzdem war es nicht besonders viel Gepäck, wenn man bedachte, dass er sein gesamtes Besitztum eingepackt hatte.

Nachdenklich fuhr er mit seiner Hand zu seiner Schulter, wo vor kurzem noch die Schlange gewesen war und seinen Onkel angezischt hatte. Noch während dem Duschen war sie verblasst, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl dass sie alles andere als harmlos war.

Aber das war nun erst mal nicht das wichtigste.  
In drei Stunden hatte er seine Apparierprüfung, danach konnte er direkt vom Ministerium nach Hause – das klang herrlich! – apparieren.

Das es ihm gelang, stand für Harry außer Frage.  
Woher er dieses Selbstbewusstsein hatte, wusste er selbst nicht, doch es war da und das war alles was für ihn im Moment zählte…

---

Gut zwei Stunden später, er und sein Onkel waren im Zentrum von London, stieg er in einer Nebenstraße aus und verabschiedete sich.  
„Leb wohl… und viel Spaß mit meinem Abschiedsgeschenk!"

Mit einem Lachen wandte er sich um. Sein Gepäck hatte er bereits mit einem Illusions- und Schwebezauber ausgestattet, sodass es ihm folgte ohne, dass Nichtmagier Anstoß daran nehmen konnten. Diese sahen nämlich nur einen großen Schäferhund, der brav neben ihm hertrottete.  
Das Einzige das das Bild störte, war ein leises Schuhuen…

Er folgte alleine der Seitestraße weiter, die laut geschrieenen Fragen seines Onkels überhörend, der es aber schließlich doch nicht wagte ihm weiter zu folgen. Ob es daran lag, dass die Häuser kleiner wurden, oder dass die Illusionen von herumlungernden Jugendlichen waren, die Muggel daran hindern sollten weiter zu gehen, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

Nur Zauberer und magische Wesen sahen was diese ‚Gang' wirklich war: Eine Ansammlung von alten Dosen.

Schließlich erreichte er die alte, rote Telefonzelle, die vor einer mit Graffiti bedeckten Mauer stand und der einige Scheiben fehlten – den Besuchereingang des Ministeriums…

Nach dem Öffnen der Tür der Telefonzelle überkam Harry ein seltsames Gefühl. Scheinbar kam seine Aufgeregtheit nun doch noch. Egal… Mit ruhigen Fingern wählte er… 6 … 2 … 4 … 4 … 3 …

Die Wählscheibe surrte sanft zurück, und in der Telefonzelle ertönte eine kühle Frauenstimme. „Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

Gerade wollte Harry seinen Namen nennen, als im klapprigen Gebilde der Telefonzelle schon eine Plakette mit seinem Namen und seinem Anliegen auftauchte. Scheinbar wurde er schon erwartet… Na ihm konnte es Recht sein.

Doch in dem Moment, als er die Plakette berührte, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn die Frauenstimme erklang erneut: „Hallo?"

Ein Reißen unter seinem Bauch setzte ein und die gefälschte Plakette, oder eher der Portschlüssel, brachte ihn weg…

Cu Wölfchen


	3. Kapitel 2

**Schlangentanz **

Autor: Wölfchen  
Beta: Scooter-XP

Bemerkung:  
Wegen diversen Problemen mit der Technik hats ne Ewigkeit länger gedauert als eigentlich vorgesehen. Sorry!

Schnell noch zu den Kommischreibern: Erst mal DANKESCHÖN!

tini-chan: Danke für das Kompliment! Ich hoffe sehr die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

Churel04: Danke für den Kommi!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**  
„Hast du ihn?" „Ja – zum Glück ist der Kleine nicht schwer und durch dieses Muggelzeugs bekommt er auch nichts mehr mit. Manchmal haben diese Idioten wirklich brauchbare Erfindungen." 

Zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten huschten, so schnell es mit der Last eines bewusstlosen Jugendlichen ging, dahin und unterhielten sich in gehetztem Flüsterton.

Niemand sollte sie sehen, denn das würde zu einem Aufstand führen.  
Doch ihr Illusionszauber versteckte sie vor neugierigen Blicken, sodass die anderen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen fast unnütz waren.

„Ja, schon ne geniale Erfindung. Ein, in dieses Zeug getränktes Tuch auf das Gesicht des Opfers pressen und schon ist es für mehrere Stunden ausgeschaltet… Warum gibt es eigentlich keine Tränke mit solcher Wirkung?"

Ein Schulterzucken antwortete ihm.

Bald darauf blieb der Eine stehen. „Es ist weit genug – nun können wir den Portschlüssel nehmen…"

Sekunden später lag die Straße wieder verlassen im Licht der Nachmittagssonne da.

---

Schmerzen… die erste Empfindung, die er hatte.  
Mächtige, hämmernde Kopfschmerzen, die ihm das Leben zur Qual zu machen drohten.

Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen versuchte der Junge sich an die pochende Stelle zu fassen und registrierte erst nach Momenten, dass er seine Hände nicht bewegen konnte.

Überhaupt… irgendetwas stimmte mit seinem Körper nicht!  
Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach. Zumindest soweit er Gefühl in seinen Gliedmaßen hatte, denn zumindest die Hände und Füße spürte er überhaupt nicht.

Mit voller Konzentration versuchte er den Kopf zu heben, was ihm auch gelang, doch war dies eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen senkte er den Kopf erneut auf die harte Unterlage und versuchte erst einmal Ordnung in sein Gedankenchaos zu bringen.

Nachdenken war auch nicht unbedingt die beste Übung mit Kopfweh, aber wenigstens nicht so unangenehm wie sich zu bewegen.

Was war also als letztes geschehen?  
Richtig, er wollte zum Zaubereiministerium gehen… Scheinbar hatte er es auch getan, denn ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen an die alte Telefonzelle erwachten in seinem Gedächtnis, und dann?  
Dann war die Plakette – nein, der Portschlüssel - gekommen und hatte ihn nach Berührung in eine finstere Gasse gebracht. Wie üblich war ihm wieder schlecht geworden.

Bei dieser unerwarteten Portation war es noch schlimmer gewesen als sonst. Die letzte Erinnerung, die er hatte, war der Geruch an Krankenhaus…

Moment, Krankenhaus? War nicht erst vor kurzem etwas im Muggelfernsehen über einen Diebstahl einer großen Menge an Chloroform gekommen? Doch würden Zauberer wirklich Muggeltechnik einsetzen? Sie hatte natürlich Vorteile. Niemand konnte einer magischen Spur folgen und überhaupt, welcher Zauberer dachte schon daran?

Gut, so war er also hierher gekommen, aber wo war er hier?  
Augen öffnen würde vielleicht helfen… Als er die schweren Lider hob sah er - nichts.

Dunkelheit, die Abwesenheit allen Lichtes, so umfassend, dass es schon fast wieder magischen Ursprungs sein konnte.

Langsam ließen die Nachwirkungen des Betäubungsmittels nach und es gelang ihm sich stärker auf seine anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren.

Zuerst drang nur der Geruch von Moder bewusst zu ihm durch. Als nächstes hörte er leisen, kaum hörbaren Atem, der allerdings relativ unregelmäßig erklang. Wer auch immer in seiner Nähe war, war alles andere als in gutem Zustand.

Sein Tastsinn war noch immer irgendwie etwas unterdrückt.  
Vielleicht waren seine Arme und Beine einfach eingeschlafen? Oder man hatte sie gefesselt und die mangelnde Blutzufuhr führte zu diesem Ereignis? Oder war er mit einem besonders gemeinen Zauber belegt worden?  
Keine der Möglichkeiten gefiel Harry. Vor allem, da er daran dachte, wie unangenehm es werden würde, wenn das Gefühl zurückkehrte.

Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend, begann er zu überlegen, was er nun wusste. Scheinbar befand er sich zusammen mit einem anderen Gefangenen in einem selten benutzten und alten Gebäude.  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie bewacht wurden, war, seines Erachtens, relativ hoch, auch wenn er noch nichts von Wächtern bemerkt hatte.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen meldeten seine Ohren ein näher kommendes Geräusch.  
Schritte zweier Personen waren zu hören, dann ein Quietschen, als ein scheinbar ungenügend gewarteter Hebel zur Seite geschoben wurde und anschließend ein zu zweit gemurmeltes Passwort erklang.

Erneut ertönten die rhythmischen Gehgeräusche, diesmal wesentlich deutlicher und näher.  
Ein Gang schien zu dem Raum zu führen, in dem er lag. Ein Gang, in dem die Stimmen weit getragen wurden, aber trotzdem so verzehrt waren, dass er nur Satzfetzen verstand.

Als die Geräusche stoppten, konnte er die Nähe der beiden Männer fast schon nicht mehr ignorieren. Ihre Anwesenheit vor der schweren Eichentür war ihm unangenehm, auch wenn vor seinen Augen noch immer tiefste Schwärze war.  
Irgendetwas an ihnen, oder an seiner Vorstellung von ihnen, gefiel dem Jugendlichen nicht und er wünschte sich sehnsüchtigst, dass sie ihn nicht finden würden.

Diese Hoffnung war ebenso nutzlos, wie unmöglich. Immerhin hatten sie ihn vermutlich selbst hierher gebracht und so geschwächt wie er sich noch immer fühlte, konnte er sich auch nicht entfernen. Außerdem betraten sie nicht seine Zelle, sondern eine, die seiner scheinbar gegenüber lag.

Und nun verstand er auch, was die beiden sagten.  
Der eine, der eine eher heisere, tiefe Stimme hatte, machte gerade seinem Unmut Luft, dass man ihn als Auror dazu eingeteilt hatte auf diesen ‚Abschaum der Gesellschaft' aufzupassen. Der andere hörte sich sein Gelaber allerdings nicht lange an, sondern öffnete, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die Zelle.

Während er sie betrat, war er dem noch immer Lamentierenden ein kurzes „Kommst du?" in einer tiefen und eigentlich ziemlich angenehmen Stimmlage zu. Zumindest wäre sie sicher angenehm gewesen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment ein dumpfes Geräusch und gleich darauf ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu hören gewesen wäre.

Die folgende Unterhaltung nahm Harry nur noch bruchstückhaft wahr.  
Auroren? Er wurde von Auroren gefangen gehalten?  
Sein Weltbild brach in Scherben, während er hörte, wie die Wächter offensichtlich mit Gewalt Antworten zu bekommen versuchten.

Würde man ihn etwa auch brechen wollen, wie man es gerade dem anderen Zelleninsassen angedroht hatte? Sollte er zur seelenlosen Marionette des Ministeriums werden?  
Aber was war dann der Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse? Weshalb lohnte es sich denn überhaupt noch zu kämpfen?

Die Nennung seines Namens riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er hörte aufmerksam zu, was nun besprochen wurde: „… Du meinst also wir müssen nicht nach ihm sehen?"

„Nein, weshalb auch? Seine Magie kann uns nichts anhaben, weil sich sein Zauberstab nicht mehr in seinem Besitz befindet. Körperlich ist er uns ohnehin weit unterlegen. Außerdem ist er für noch mindestens drei Stunden bewusstlos."

„Sein Zauberstab ist also weg? Und die anderen Sachen?"

„Die Eule ist entkommen, aber verletzt – sie soll die Freunde des Jungen verständigen, damit alle Welt erfährt dass er nicht der ‚Auserwählte' ist und sie wieder mehr Vertrauen in unsere Fähigkeiten und Politik haben. Schließlich ist und bleibt es ein arrogantes Kind. Das er sich nicht mal gegen die ‚Entführung' wehren konnte, ist ja wohl Beweis genug!"

„Hm… bist du dir sicher? Ich würde eher behaupten, dass der ‚Goldjunge' von fähigen Auroren trainiert wird… das wäre doch ne gute Idee um das Vertrauen zu stärken…"

„Hm… wer weiß, aber damit müssen wir uns zum Glück nicht rumschlagen!"

---

Die Wächter waren schon seit Stunden weg, trotzdem hallte in seinen Ohren noch das Geschehen, dessen Zeuge er akustisch geworden war.  
Beleidigungen gefolgt von dumpfen Geräuschen, wenn in nachgiebiges Fleisch geschlagen wurde. Immer wieder war das Wort „Todesser" gefallen.  
War es nun endgültig geglückt einen Anhänger Voldemorts zu fangen, oder versuchten sie Informationen aus einem Unschuldigen herauszupressen?

Und konnte er dem Glauben schenken, was er über sich selbst gehört hatte?  
War der Minister wirklich skrupellos genug ihn hier gefangen zu halten, nur damit sich verzweifelte Menschen daran hielten, was er für richtig hielt? Glaubte er wirklich SO Voldemort bekämpfen zu können? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er keine Ahnung über die Horkruxe hatte…

Am liebsten hätte er aufgeschrieen, aber er fürchtete, dass sie ihn dann hören würden und zuerst wollte er mit sich selber klar kommen…

Eine Erschütterung und gleich darauf einsetzendes Geschrei aus dem man deutlich Panik heraushörte, leitete einen scheinbar hitzigen Kampf ein.

Lärm drang bis zu den Zellen.  
Eine Gruppe schien sich scheinbar in ihre Richtung vorzuarbeiten, denn die Lautstärke wurde immer größer.

Nach dem, was Harry hörte, versuchte wenigstens eine Gruppe in ihre Richtung vorzudringen, doch ausgerechnet hier war der Widerstand am Größten.

„Kein Wunder", dachte er, „schließlich ist hier der ‚Goldjunge'… Aber was immer passiert, kampflos ergebe ich mich nicht!"

Schließlich war der Durchbruch geglückt. Ein Aufschrei aus der Kampflärmrichtung und ein heißer Wind wehte bis herunter zu den Zellen. Irgendetwas Größeres schien Feuer gefangen zu haben, denn die Verteidiger wurden abgelenkt, sodass eine Handvoll Leute in Richtung seiner Zelle liefen.

Diese rissen Türen auf, durchsuchten die dahinter liegenden Zellen mit Blicken und eilten dann weiter.  
Immer näher kamen die Geräusche, bis plötzlich seine Tür auch an der Reihe war, fast zeitgleich mit der Tür seines Mitgefangenen.

„Wir haben ihn."  
„Ahh, eine Schlange!"

Die beiden Rufe vermischten sich und Harrys Gedanken schossen kreuz und quer.

Gegenüber lag mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Mensch… aber das würde ja bedeuten das er…

„Nein, das kann nicht sein!", versuchte er sich selbst laut zu beruhigen, aber nur ein bedrohlich klingendes Zischen entkam seinem Rachen.

Kurze Befehle wurden gegeben und zwei der Angreifer kümmerten sich scheinbar um den Gefolterten, während drei andere auf ihn zu traten.

Mühsam versuchte Harry sich aufzurichten. Nun, wo er den Grund kannte, warum er seine Hände und Füße nicht mehr spüren konnte, gelang es ihm besser sich etwas zu bewegen, aber sein Körper gehorchte trotzdem nur langsam und widerwillig.

„Wir nehmen sie mit!", beschloss einer der Männer, der der Anführer zu sein schien, und bewegte sich in seine Richtung, was er mit einem bedrohlichen Zischen und einem Wenden des Kopfes beantwortete.

Ein Fehler, denn Augenblicke später erklang das leise Rascheln einer Robe hinter ihm und schon fühlte er zwei Hände, die ihn hinter dem Kopf packten.

„Schnell, helft mir!", die Stimme des Mannes zitterte vor Anstrengung, denn Harry versuchte alles, um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Auch wenn er durch die Kälte halb gelähmt war, verlieh ihm seine Länge von etwa vier Metern doch einiges an Kraft.

Zusammen gelang es den Dreien jedoch ihn mit einem Umhang zu umwickeln und diesen dann in einen herbeibeschworenen Sack zu stecken und ihn somit zur Hilflosigkeit zu verdammen.

„Der Lord wird über unser Geschenk höchst erfreut sein!", meinte eben einer der drei außer Atem, worauf ihm die anderen zustimmten und ein Schaudern ihre Körper durchlief. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der dunkle Lord sich duzende Gift- und Würgeschlangen hielt, die er einsetzte um Aufrührerische zu bestrafen.

Diese traf dabei noch das gnädigere Schicksal, denn wenn man den Gerüchten glauben durfte, gab es auch noch eine Handvoll magische Schlangen, deren Biss noch weit schlimmer war, als ein gewöhnlicher Tod.

Der Verlust des Bodenkontakts und bald darauf ein leichter Hauch frischer Luft zeigten Harry, dass er sich nicht mehr in seinem Gefängnis befand, das ihm jetzt im Nachhinein doch ziemlich einladend vorkam, schließlich befand sich Voldemort dort in durchaus beruhigendem Abstand…

* * *

_Ich sagte ja, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu meinen Animagus-Storys gibt's.  
Warum und wie Harry zur Schlange wurde, wird noch erklärt…  
Und natürlich auch wie es ihm als Haustier geht…  
_

Cu Wölfchen

PS: Da ich immer etwas länger brauche schicke ich einfach immer an alle, die beim vorigen Teil einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben eine Benachrichtigung sofern ich eine Möglichkeit dazu habe.

Ihr könnt aber auch einfach einmal eure Mailadresse hinterlegen, dann bekommt ihr immer eine Mail – versprochen!


	4. Kapitel 3

**Schlangentanz **

Autor: Wölfchen

Beta: Scooter-XP

Bemerkung: Sorry, irgendwie war mal wieder der alljährliche Weihnachtsstress.

Ich hatte echt keine Chance weiter zu machen…

Aber der nächste Teil braucht nicht so lang – versprochen!

* * *

Schnell noch zu den Kommis... Erst mal **DANKE**!

tini-chan: Die Story wird Slash, aber ich verzichte wohl auf mehr als nur kuscheln... mal schauen...

Minnilein: Momentan hat Harry den Körper einer Schlange und ist nicht in der Lage diesen Zustand zu ändern... SPäter gibts ne Möglichkeit, aber wie, warum und ob mit Hilfe musst du lesen

Black Rose Aurora: Deine Frage ob Voldi was bemerkt oder nicht, beantworte ich dir (noch) nicht. Lies einfach weiter und lass dich überraschen

Danke für die Kommis ihr drei und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**  
Der Verlust des Bodenkontaktes und bald darauf ein schwacher Hauch frischer Luft zeigten Harry, dass er sich nicht mehr in seinem Gefängnis befand, das ihm jetzt im Nachhinein doch ziemlich einladend vorkam. Schließlich befand sich Voldemort dort in durchaus beruhigendem Abstand…

Doch noch etwas bemerkte Harry schnell: Der Kampf tobte noch immer.  
Immer wieder wurde ihre kleine Gruppe angegriffen und das, wie er fühlte, verstärkt.  
Wenigstens ein paar Ministeriumsangestellte schienen zu wissen, dass er sich im Keller befunden hatte und als Schlange war er zusammengerollt etwa ebenso groß wie sonst. Scheinbar nahmen sie nun an, dass er entführt wurde, was ja auch stimmte. Nur das sie ihn als Schlange erkennen würden, bezweifelte er stark.

Immer mehr Flüche schossen auf sie zu und es war ihm, als höre er ein Schild brechen. Ein Aufschrei ganz in der Nähe zeigte ihm, dass ein folgender Fluch getroffen hatte. Jedoch hatte er mit dem folgenden nicht gerechnet – plötzlich schwebte er nicht mehr, sondern war wieder der Gravitation ausgesetzt und knallte Momente später auf den Boden.

Wütend zischte er auf. War es nicht schlimm genug, dass man ihn entführte? Da konnten sie ihn doch wenigstens beschützen!  
Eilige Schritte entfernten sich und auch der Lärm in der Nähe ließ nach…  
Und nun vergaß man ihn auch noch?

Gereizte smaragdgrüne Schlangenaugen funkelten auf, ehe die gespaltene Zunge Umgebungsdaten aufnahm, die kurz darauf das Wissen um den Weg in die Freiheit weitergaben.  
Blindlings folgte Harry seinen Instinkten, die ihn nicht enttäuschten.

Von den Stoffbahnen befreit, bewegte er sich auf den Ausgang des Gebäudes zu.  
Lieber als Schlange mitten auf unbekanntem Gelände in Gefahr, dafür frei, als sicher eingesperrt!

Zumindest war das der Plan, aber sich als Schlange fortzubewegen war gar nicht so einfach. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn rundherum dutzende Menschen rumtrampelten, die natürlich NICHT auf hilflose Reptilien achteten!

Endlich! Die ersten Abgase lagen in der Luft.  
Moment – Abgase? – Befand sich dieses Gebäude etwas in einer Muggelumgebung?

Er erreichte endlich den Eingang, welcher, wie könnte es anders sein, natürlich Stufen aufwies.  
Doch nicht nur die, denn ein erleichterter Ausruf zeigte ihm, dass seine „Entführer" endlich bemerkt hatten, dass er nicht bei ihnen war, und nun die Gelegenheit wahrnahmen ihn doch noch mitzunehmen.

Unfair, er war SO knapp davor gewesen…  
Doch leicht würde er es ihnen nicht machen!

---

Harry schmollte. Als Schlange war man viel temperaturempfindlicher, denn im Gegensatz zum Gebäude wo er noch etwas beweglich gewesen war, erstarrte sein Körper in der Nachtluft schnell.

So war er nun wieder eingewickelt in mehrere Lagen Stoff, die man dieses Mal sorgfältiger verschlossen hatte.

Aber wenigstens hatte es etwas Gutes! Nach drei vergeblichen Apparierversuchen, bei denen er sich jedes mal auf dem Boden wieder gefunden hatte, und einem nicht funktionierenden Portschlüssel, mussten nun auch die Todesser frieren, während sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchten ihn zu ihrem Herrn zu bringen.

Leider wurde seine Belustigung immer weiter von seiner Schläfrigkeit überdeckt.  
Warum war er nur zu einem Kaltblüter geworden?  
Wenn schon ein Tier, dann wäre doch ein Säugetier nicht zu viel verlangt gewesen, oder?

Und wie hatte er sich überhaupt verwandelt?  
Harrys Gedanken drifteten in Träume ab und selbst die Verwunderung das Schlangen träumen konnten, war vergessen, als eine halb durchsichtige Schlange begann zu ihm zu sprechen…

Doch als er erwachte wusste er nichts mehr. Erst nach und nach sollten die Informationen wieder an sein Bewusstsein dringen…

---

„Na endlich Kleiner…"  
Harrys Schlangenkörper fuhr herum und spürte die Nähe einer anderen Schlange.  
Wo war er hier und warum lag diese riesige Schlange so nah bei ihm?

„Geh weg!", zischte er und richtete sich auf. Vermutlich hätte die Geste drohender gewirkt, wenn er seinen noch immer unterkühlten Körper besser im Griff gehabt hätte. Oder wenn er wenigstens was gesehen hätte! Aber die noch immer anhaltende magische Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen machte ihm zunehmend zu schaffen. Was wenn sie nie wieder weg ging?

Nervös züngelte und merkte dabei, dass sich das andere Tier genähert hatte. Ungelenk versuchte er wieder etwas Abstand zu bekommen, doch schon schlang sich ein anderer Körper um seinen.

Umschlungen von starken Windungen geriet er ihn Panik und auch das beruhigende Zischeln der größeren Schlange half da nicht. Schließlich wusste sich diese nicht mehr zu helfen und biss zu.

Bald darauf erschlaffte der Körper und das größere Tier ließ die Umklammerung fallen.

Momente später kniete ein Schlangenanimagus neben dem bewusstlosen Harry.  
„Was ist nur mit dir passiert kleine Schönheit, dass du selbst in der Gegenwart von anderen Schlangen in Panik gerätst? Oder hast du gar gemerkt, dass ich keine richtige Schlange bin? Aber egal, ich werde dich auf jeden Fall behalten und dein Vertrauen gewinnen!"

Kurz überlegte der Mann, bevor er das Reptil aufhob und vorsichtig mit einem Schwebezauber in einem beheizten Terrarium wieder herunter ließ. Trotz der beachtlichen Länge der Schlange wirkte sie irgendwie verloren auf dem weichen Sand.

Das und auch die Zierlichkeit ihrer Schuppen verriet ihm, dass sie noch lange nicht ausgewachsen war. Jede Schlange wurde nämlich mit einer gewissen Anzahl an Schuppen geboren, die im Laufe der Zeit nur größer wurden und nicht mehr.

Doch was für eine Art es war, galt es nun herauszufinden. So lange würde er sie auf jeden Fall in seinem Büro behalten. Vielleicht auch länger, schließlich schien sie interessant zu sein…  
Erst danach könnte er sie vielleicht zu den anderen Tieren im Nebenraum bringen. Dort befanden sich noch einige andere Tiere, mit denen er sich gerne mal unterhielt.

Doch solange sein ‚Geschenk' so unsicher war, war daran nicht zu denken.

Ein gezischeltes „Warum?" lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf den lichtdurchfluteten Glasbehälter in der Hoffnung, dass sein Sorgenkind endlich erwacht wäre, doch er wurde enttäuscht, denn noch immer lag der lange Körper ohne Regung in der Wärme.

Dabei hätte das injizierte Gift nur für wenige Stunden anhalten dürfen. Mit dem verabreichtem Gegengift sogar nur etwa 40 Minuten. Doch das hatte wohl niemand dem tierischen Patient gesagt, denn dieser dachte nicht daran Morpheus Arme zu verlassen.

Seufzend wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige ab und setzte sich wieder hinter den Schreibtisch. Trotzdem waren seine Augen und Gedanken nicht auf diesen gerichtet, sondern auf das silbergrüne Reptil.

Noch keine der anderen magischen Schlangen hatte ihm so viele Rätsel aufgegeben.  
Weder konnte er bisher ihre Art, noch ihre besondere Fähigkeit bestimmen, doch eines war sie keineswegs, und das war normal. Denn keines der anderen Tiere träumte – selbst Nagini verfügte nicht über diese Fähigkeit und schließlich war diese Schlange menschlicher als viele andere. Zumindest, wenn man bei so einem Bruch der Naturgesetze noch irgendwas sagen durfte.

Erneut ging er in Gedanken den Bericht durch, den er über die Befreiung der Schlange hatte.  
Durch die freiwillige Meldung eines Todessers, der sich von den Auroren fangen ließ, war es gelungen einen der geheimen Stützpunkte zu finden.

Doch sein treuer Anhänger hatte schwer dafür bezahlt, denn auch, wenn er mit vielen Aufspür- und Verfolgungszaubern sowie Schutzzaubern belegt und dadurch geschützt war, hatte er erhebliche Verletzungen davon getragen. Trotzdem war das Gesamtergebnis aus seiner Sicht erfreulich.

Drei der niederen Todesser waren gefallen, vier verletzt. Die geschätzten Ziffern auf der Seite des Feindes waren ungleich höher. Die Taktik, seine Männer immer in Paaren auszubilden und auszuschicken, war von Erfolg gekrönt. In einem gut eingespielten Team nahm immer einer die Rolle des Angreifers ein, der andere konzentrierte sich auf die Schilde und somit die Verteidigung.

So war es einfacher die einzelnen Leute für ihre Aufgaben zu schulen…

Wo war er stehen geblieben? Ach ja – sie wussten nun also den Ort des geheimen Stützpunktes und machten sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Diese Stützpunkte waren ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge, denn dort wurden die ‚richtigen' Todesser festgehalten und befragt – also gefoltert – während im Ministerium und auch auf Askaban diejenigen festgehalten wurden, bei denen man sicher war, dass sie keine Todesser waren.

Diverse Magierückstände und auch Verletzungen könnten nämlich bei der viel zu neugierigen Presse zu einem gefundenen Fressen werden und noch war das Vertrauen in die Regierung noch nicht groß genug bzw. die Verzweiflung noch nicht so allumfassend, dass die Leute alles tolerieren würden.

Doch diese Institutionen hatten noch einen anderen Nutzen.  
Dort irrtümlich festgehaltene und verhörte Personen konnten mit einem simplen Gedächtnisveränderungszauber verletzt in die Freiheit entlassen werden.

All die Gräueltaten der Folterung wurden dann natürlich den Schwarzmagiern in die Schuhe geschoben.

Natürlich, keiner der Männer und Frauen unter seinem Kommando war unschuldig, aber in letzter Zeit bemühte er sich allerdings verstärkt Gräueltaten zu vermeiden, denn bei zu viel Terror käme es irgendwann zu massiven Widerständen der normalerweise nicht kämpfenden Mehrheit.  
Solange allerdings die Chance bestand sich durch Ruhighalten am Leben zu bleiben, wäre der Widerstand überschaubar. Leider wussten das auch seine Gegner, weshalb immer wieder Dinge geschahen, die in den Medien für Aufruhr sorgten.

Ein Teil davon ging mit Sicherheit auf sein Konto, aber einige Angriffe mit Sicherheit nicht.  
So war es erst vor wenigen Tagen zu einer fast kompletten Auslöschung eines Dorfes gekommen, in dem fast ausschließlich Schwarzmagier lebten.

Bald blieb kein Platz mehr für Neutralität. Und so unwohl er sich auch fühlte, alles schien auf einen offenen Krieg hinzulaufen. Es galt also die kampferfahrenen und ausgebildeten Gegner nun schon zu dezimieren.

Zum Glück war diesmal alles nach Plan gelaufen. Ein Großteil der anwesenden Auroren war der Überraschungstaktik zum Opfer gefallen. Die anderen hatten zwar noch verbissenen Widerstand geleistet, waren dann aber doch unterlegen.

Gewonnen hatte er eigentlich nicht viel bei dieser Aktion, nur seinen geschuppten, noch immer schlafenden, Zimmergenossen…

War das Tier vielleicht eine neue Waffe des Ministeriums? Oder weshalb sonst war es eingesperrt gewesen? Außer einem leichten Schutz gegen Magie war ihm nichts aufgefallen, als er sie näher untersucht hatte. Und doch hatten mehrere Auroren wegen ihr den offenen Kampf gesucht.

Den Kopf nachdenklich auf den Arm gestützt, betrachtete er die geheimnisvoll leuchtende Schlange und erneut kam ihm die Nachricht des befreiten Todessers in den Sinn: „Mylord, Harry Potter befand sich ebenfalls im Kellergeschoss. Wir müssen ihn holen, My…"

Noch während des Redens war er immer schwächer geworden und schließlich ganz zusammengebrochen. Während des Angriffs hatten ihn noch Adrenalin und Entschlossenheit aufrecht gehalten, doch hier, in Sicherheit, hatte der Körper sein Recht gefordert.

Natürlich hatte er den Stoßtrupp nach dem Jungen gefragt, doch jeder von ihnen antwortete nur, dass alle Zellen durchsucht worden waren und keine anderen Lebewesen außer der Schlange und ihrem Kameraden dort gewesen wären.

Die Schlussfolgerung, dass Potter nun dieses schöne Tier war, kam unweigerlich, doch hatte er keine Verbindung zu diesem und außerdem hatte ein angewandter Test gezeigt, dass kein Animaguszauber am Werk war…  
Außerdem war es doch höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass der Goldjunge sich in ein Symbol Slytherins verwandeln würde, oder?

---

Während die Gedanken des Mannes sich in Grübeleien verloren und seine eigentliche Arbeit liegen blieb, war das Bild im Fuchsbau ganz anders.

Schon seit Tagen herrschte hier Anspannung, denn Harry war nicht wie ausgemacht und erwartet eingetroffen. Dabei schworen die beiden Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens, die ihn unauffällig gefolgt waren, dass er das Zaubereiministerium auf dem üblichen Wege – also mit Telefonanruf und Plakette betreten hatte.

Dort stritt man allerdings ab, dass der junge Held jemals angekommen war.

Die Stimmung bei der Hochzeit war seltsam gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie alle noch gedacht, dass Harry sich einfach noch einen Tag länger bei seinen Verwandten aufhielt, damit der Schutz seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte und die Ordensglieder schwiegen auch bis nach der Trauung und dem anschließenden Fest. Denn jeder freute sich für das glückliche, jungverliebte Paar.

Die Hochzeit hatten sie nicht verderben wollen, dafür war das Erwachen der Feiernden danach umso schlimmer…

Ob die Entscheidung der Beiden nun gut oder falsch war, stand nicht zur Diskussion, sie war eben menschlich gewesen.

---

Doch auch im Ministerium brodelte es, mussten sie doch davon ausgehen, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors sich nun in den Händen Voldemorts befand.

Auf allen drei Seiten wurden Pläne geschmiedet und wieder verworfen und mitten in dem Chaos ein junger Mann, der durch einen Zauber im Körper einer Schlange steckte und in seinen Träumen die Gründe dafür erfuhr…

* * *

So weit dazu…

Hinterlasst doch ein Kommi, das spornt immer wahnsinnig an – danke schon mal im Voraus!

Cu Wölfchen


	5. Kapitel 4

**Schlangentanz **

Autor: Wölfchen

Beta: Scooter-XP

Bemerkung:  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kommt wieder mal ein neuer Teil.

Bevor ich euch nun weiter lesen lasse, möchte ich mich für die Reviews bedanken und eure Fragen benatworten:

Feuerengel: Nein, Voldemort merkt nicht das Harry die Schlange ist - zumindest nicht solange der das verhindern kann. Schließlich ich Harry ja auch nicht lebensmüde.

Reno the Turk: Danke für das Kompliment. Das Tippen ist bei mir kein Problem - das Problem ist es wie lange es dauert bis meine Beta das Okay gibt. Meistens muss ich jedes Kapitel 2 bis 3 mal umschrieben bis es passt. Aber dafür ist es danach ein ganzes Stück besser zum Lesen, darum mache ich es gerne.

blut: Danke für das Kompliment! Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 4**  
Harry schlief, und auch wenn er wusste, dass er schlief, gelang es ihm doch nicht zu erwachen.  
Denn während sein Körper in Morpheus Armen ruhte, erlebte sein Geist einiges.

Zunächst begann alles ganz harmlos.  
Wie von oben herab bemerkte er, was mit seinem Körper geschah, nachdem ihn die andere Schlange gebissen hatte. Die Schlange, die sich als Animagus herausstellen sollte.

Dunkle Haare und hellblaue Augen in einem viel zu ernsten Gesicht, dem auch etwas Sonne nicht schaden würde, musterten ihn. Seine Augen strahlten etwas aus, was andere Menschen nervös machen konnte…Macht. Woher er das so genau einschätzen konnte, wusste er selbst nicht, aber das Wissen war da.  
Doch noch ehe er die neue Fähigkeit weiter entdecken konnte, erregte ein Zischeln seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr er herum und bemerkte so nebenbei, dass er noch immer eine Schlange war und richtete seinen Blick auf eine ihm wohlbekannte Schlange. Es war die Schlange, die ihn gebissen hatte, nachdem die Buchsammlung vollständig gewesen war. Die Schlange, die vor der Entführung als Bild auf seinem Körper zu sehen gewesen war. Doch nun war sie um ein Vielfaches größer.

Fast schien sie mehr Raum einzunehmen als der Basilisk, den er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr bekämpft hatte. Deswegen gelang es dem magischen Geistertier auch mühelos seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Hör zu, mein Schlangenkind und hör auf dich zu fragen, ob dies nun Traum oder Realität ist, es ist nicht von Bedeutung!", zischelte sein Gegenüber und Harry fragte sich verblüfft, ob seine Frage so deutlich von seinem reptilischen Gesicht abzulesen gewesen war.

„Nein", kam auch kurz darauf die gezischelte Erwiderung, „ich habe deine Gedanken gehört, denn seit ich dich als meinen Schüler gekennzeichnet habe, sind wir verbunden."

Nun schwirrten natürlich noch mehr Fragen durch den Kopf des Jungen-der-lebte, doch auf die Antworten sollte er noch warten, denn plötzlich fand er sich alleine in einem tropischen Dschungel wieder. Alles, was er mit auf den Weg bekam, war der Auftrag sich mit seinem neuen Körper vertraut zu machen und das schnell, denn hier sollten massig Gefahren lauern.

Aufgrund der Situation und diverser Gerüche, die ihm seine instinktiv genutzte Zunge vermittelte, beschloss er erst einmal dem Rat zu folgen. Sich über die Gründe des magischen Wesens Gedanken zu machen, würde ihn gerade nicht besonders viel weiter bringen.

Ungelenk schlängelte er los, nur um festzustellen, dass er am Boden nicht besonders schnell vorwärts kam und deshalb nachdachte, wie sich eine Schlange noch fortbewegen konnte.

Ein Glück, dass er, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er Parsel sprach, viel über Schlangen nachgelesen hatte. So verfügte er wenigstens über das Grundwissen dieser Tiere.

---

Geschmeidig glitt eine sicherlich magische Schlange, die in ihrem ‚normalen' Leben Harry hieß, durch das von ihr eroberte Territorium. Auch wenn er sich einen besseren Zeitvertreib vorstellen konnte, war er doch stolz auf sich, dass es ihm nicht nur gelungen war seinen neuen Körper beherrschen zu lernen, sondern auch dieses Gebiet zu übernehmen.

Durch den Kampf gegen einen nicht magischen, großen Artgenossen, hatte er nun hier die Vorherrschaft.

Seine Zufriedenheit wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich etwas in der Umgebung änderte. Wind kam auf und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke fand er sich wieder in der Nähe der geisterhaften Riesenschlange wieder.

„Wie ich sehe, konntest du dich mittlerweile mit deinem neuen Körper vertraut machen, als nächstes hast du noch den Umgang mit deiner Magie zu lernen. Wenn dies geschafft ist, kannst du deine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder annehmen. Gleichzeitig wirst du auch immer mehr Erinnerungen an deinen letzten Traum zurückbekommen und dort Antworten auf deine Fragen finden. Beobachte derweil deine Umgebung und bilde dir ein Bild aus deiner neuen Perspektive. In Gegenwart von ‚dummen' Tieren lassen viele Leute ihre Masken fallen…"

Das Riesenreptil begann zu verblassen und mit ihm die tropische Umgebung. Immer deutlicher war ein Büro zu erkennen, wo ein ihm bekannter Mann saß und arbeitete.

„Warum?", dies war die einzige Frage, die Harry zischen konnte, bevor sein Schlangengegenüber verschwand.

„Weil du eben etwas besonderes bist!", kam die amüsierte Stimme aus dem Nichts, ehe Harry das Gefühl hatte zurück in seinen Körper gezogen zu werden.

Harry fühlte sich seltsam. Eigentlich war er ja der Meinung gewesen mit dem neuen Körper vertraut zu sein, aber so real fühlte es sich doch noch etwas anders an.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich schwerer – steifer?  
Vielleicht, weil er einige Zeit reglos gewesen war?  
Außerdem konnte er kaum etwas mit seiner Zunge wahrnehmen. Er war von der Umgebung irgendwie abgeschnitten.

Ein Zischen riss Harry aus den Grübeleien: „Bist du endlich wach Kleines? Brauchst du etwas?"

Wieder einmal versuchte Harry etwas optisch wahrzunehmen, aber noch immer lag Schwärze über seinen Augen. Wenn wenigstens die Abgrenzung weg wäre, dann könnte er Informationen aus der Luft ziehen. Harry vermutete dass es eine Wand aus Glas war, denn immerhin konnte sein Gegenüber ihn sehen, doch Gerüche kamen keine durch. Außerdem erinnerte er sich noch daran, dass die Schlangen im Zoo ebenfalls hinter Glaswänden lebten.

Sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt, allerdings anders, als er es gerne gehabt hätte, denn gleichzeitig mit den Informationen drang auch das Rascheln von samtenen Robenstoff an sein Ohr, ehe eine große feste Hand ihn hinter dem Kopf packte.

Kurz darauf fühlte Harry sich aufgehoben und um ein leicht pulsierendes warmes Ding gelegt.  
Es dauerte etwas bis er bemerkte, dass es sich dabei wohl um einen Hals handelte. Zu überrascht um irgendwie zu reagieren, blieb er erst mal ruhig, wobei die Hand, die ihn immer noch sicher gleich hinter dem Kopf hielt nicht unbeteiligt war. Der Griff war fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft und sprach von einer Menge Übung.

Momente später ertönte ein Türklopfen und eine schleimende Stimme erklang kurz nach einem halb gezischtem „Herein".  
„Mylord, es ist alles soweit – Sie können nun die Versammlung einberufen."

Harrys Kopf ruckte leicht im Griff des Mannes und er züngelte in die Richtung des neu eingetretenen. Viel bewegen konnte er sich zwar nicht, aber es genügte, um ihn einen Geruch in die Nase steigen zu lassen, der ihm bekannt war.  
„Verräter!", wütend entkam ihm der gezischte Ausruf.  
„Wie meinst du das, meine Schöne?", kam es Momente später in Parsel.

Harry hätte sich am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen. Konnte er nicht wenigstens einmal zuerst denken und dann handeln? Aber nein… Wieder hatte er nicht die Folgen seiner Tat bedacht, sondern handelte rein instinktiv. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er noch innerhalb weniger Stunden auffliegen! Er brauchte eine Ausrede – und das schnell!  
„Er stinkt nach Feigheit und Verrat…"

„Wurmschwanz…"  
„Ja Meister?"  
„Dein Geruch gefällt meinem neuen Haustier nicht! Crucio!"

Mit einem boshaften Lächeln sah der dunkle Lord zu, wie sich sein Untergebener am Boden wand.  
Die Einschätzung seines reptilischen Halsbandes war sehr wohl richtig. Der Abschaum, der sich gerade zu seinen Füßen befand, war ein Feigling.  
Wie eine Ratte würde dieser das sinkende Schiff verlassen, wenn er könnte.  
Nur das sein Schiff, um bei dem Bild zu bleiben, momentan besser schwamm als das seiner weißen Feinde.

Mit einem Schwenken des Zauberstabes wurde der Fluch aufgehoben. Mit einem weiten Schritt trat Voldemort dann über die liegende Gestalt um sich in sein Ankleidezimmer zu begeben, das durch eine Verbindungstür vom Büro getrennt war.

Die Schlange auf einer Kommode ablegend, trat er an den großen Wandschrank und griff nach einer tiefschwarzen Robe.  
Schnell entkleidete sich der mächtigste Schwarzmagier seiner Zeit und war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Schlange mit offenen Augen genau in seine Richtung blickte.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?"  
„…"  
„Ich habe etwas gefragt!", deutlich schwang eine unausgesprochene Drohung mit.  
„… Ich sehe nichts…"  
„Wie du siehst nichts?"  
„Es geht eben nicht.". Trotz, aber auch Unsicherheit und Trauer lagen im Aufzischen der Schlange, ehe sie sich zusammenrollte. Dieses Mal aber bewusst den Kopf abwendend.

Rote Augen blickten fassungslos auf das Tier.  
Wo gab es denn so was – eine schmollende Schlange?

Aber diese Sache musste erst einmal warten. Zuerst galt es auf einer Todesserversammlung Leute auszusenden, die ihm den Potterjungen bringen sollten.  
Zu schade, dass der Giftmischer nicht mehr den Orden des Phönix unterwandern konnte. Bestimmt hatten diese oder das Ministerium etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun.

---

Ein schwaches Klopfen am Fenster brachte andernorts eine weitere Suchaktion auf die richtige Spur.  
Hedwig hatte es trotz einiger oberflächlicher Verletzungen geschafft bis zum Fuchsbau zu fliegen. In ihren Krallen befand sich ein Stück Stoff, dass nach Krankenhaus roch…

Natürlich konnten sich die Zauberer keinen Reim daraus machen, aber da Hermine sich ebenfalls in der Nähe befand, wussten sie schon bald darauf, dass das Tuch vermutlich mit Chloroform durchtränkt worden war.

Durch die Aussagen einiger Spione in den Reihen des Ministeriums und wegen dem Bekanntsein der Abneigung der Todesser gegen Muggel kam der ziemlich kopflose Orden des Phönix zu dem Schluss, dass Harry von eben diesem entführt worden war, doch warum?

Im Fuchsbau gingen die Diskussionen hoch her, doch zu einem Schluss kamen sie nicht. Zu uneinig waren die meisten Mitglieder ohne einen allgemein anerkannten Führer. Seit dem Tod Dumbledores hatten sich die hartnäckigsten und treuesten um die Familie Weasley gesammelt, da bei ihnen fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren und zum vertrautesten Kreis des Direktors gehört hatten.

Mollys mütterliche Art half ihnen allen den Schock zu überwinden und brachte Hoffnung. Allerdings war noch kein neuer Führer gewählt worden. Remus Lupin schied aufgrund seines Wehrwolfdaseins und der momentanen Spionagetätigkeit aus, Minerva McGonagall hatte abgelehnt, da sie erst mal mit Hogwarts genug Probleme hatte, sollte dieses doch nach Wunsch der Regierung umstrukturiert werden, und sonst gab es niemanden, dem alle genug zutrauten um wirklich langfristige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

So entschieden sie über das weitere Vorgehen in langen Gesprächen, was viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, sodass ihre Aktionen oft zu spät kamen. Die Schuldzuweisungen, die anschließend erhoben wurden, zerstörten das Vertrauen und den Zusammenhalt der Mitglieder untereinander weiter. Das Ende des Ordens war abzusehen, wenn sich nicht bald etwas ändern würde.

Schließlich beschlossen die Erwachsenen abzuwarten, was das Ministerium weiterhin plante.  
Die Jüngeren tauschten nur Blicke, ehe sie beschlossen selbst etwas zu unternehmen.  
So viel hatten sie von Harry gelernt. Wenn man nur abwartete und nichts unternahm, konnte es zu spät sein. Der Plan war denkbar einfach: Harry und die Horkruxe suchen – die einen befreien, die anderen zerstören und fertig.

Einstimmig wurde Hermine zur Anführerin bestimmt, war sie doch, was Planungen und Nachforschungen anging, am besten. Die Zwillinge beschlossen weiterhin im ‚richtigen' Orden zu bleiben, aber Informationen von dort und aus ihrem Scherzartikelladen mit den Jüngeren zu teilen, während Ron die Aufgabe bekam sein Band zu Percy auszubauen. Dieser war nämlich von der neuen Führung nicht besonders begeistert – immerhin kam er mit Schleimen nicht mehr so gut weiter – um so Informationen zu bekommen.

---

Endlich – die Todesserversammlung war vorbei.  
Harry gähnte und entblößte dabei seine langen, gebogenen Giftzähne. Dass mehrere Todesser aufkeuchten und ängstlich auf das silbern-grüne Tier auf dem Schoss ihres Meisters blickten, entging ihm. Auf die Dauer war er wohl doch zu groß um um den Hals getragen zu werden, auch wenn der dunkle Lord mit einem kleinen Zauber sein Gewicht reduziert hatte.

Nicht, dass er es schätzte ständig in der Nähe seines Feindes zu sein. Aber er war angenehm warm und roch auch annehmbar, was man von manchen der anderen Anwesenden nicht sagen konnte.  
Trotzdem blieb er weiter angespannt und auch die Hand des dunklen Lords befand sich immer in der Nähe seines Kopfes, falls er doch mal auf die Idee kommen sollte zuzubeißen.  
Doch so lebensmüde war er nicht.

Heute hatte er viel gelernt – zum Beispiel, dass das schlangenähnliche Aussehen des Schreckens der Zauberei einfach eine nicht ganz fertige Animagusverwandlung war. Das war ihm während des Ankleidens erklärt worden, als er nach dem sich verändernden Geruch gefragt hatte. Nun, da die letzten Männer und Frauen den Saal verlassen hatten, konnte auch Harry aufatmen. Endlich würde man sich um seine Augen kümmern!

Zwei Heiler und auch Severus Snape als Tränkemeister waren angewiesen worden zu warten, damit sie ihn untersuchen konnten. Ob er die drei etwas erschrecken durfte? Vermutlich schon – langsam gewann er den Eindruck, dass Schlangen seinem Feind mehr bedeuteten als Menschen, so geduldig er mit ihm umging. Doch bisher hatte er es nicht gewagt diese Theorie weiter zu testen – er war nicht lebensmüde…

Zwei starke Hände strichen Harry sanft über den Kopf, ehe er zu schweben begann.  
Eigentlich mochte er diese Fortbewegungsart nicht, was er auch laut zischelnd bekannt gab. Leider erntete er nur ein Lachen – Gemeinheit!

Erneut änderte sich der Geruch. Scheinbar war er nun in einem Tränkelabor, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. Neugierig züngelte er um die verschiedenen Gerüche zuzuordnen, weswegen er bei der Untersuchung auch (fast) brav war.

* * *

Sorry das es wieder so lange gedauert hat!

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon eingetippt, allerdings geht es wohl länger bis meine Lieblingsbeta da ihr Okay gibt.

Ach ja – danke fürs Lesen!

Cu Wölfchen


	6. Kapitel 5

**Schlangentanz**

Autor: Wölfchen Beta: Scooter-XP

Bemerkung:

Erst mal sollte ich mich wohl wieder mal entschuldigen, dass ich immer so lange brauche.

Als nächstes will ich mich für eueren netten Kommentare bedanken!

mirata: Danke und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

blut: Du hast Recht: Harry wird sicher einige Zeit brauchen bis er alles gelernt hat...

mandarine: Auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön!

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Wie sollte sich eine arme, kleine Schlange bitte innerhalb von so vielen Gerüchen ruhig verhalten?  
Momentan war es eben der einzige Sinn, mit dem er halbwegs klar kam. Seine Augen funktionierten nicht, die angebliche Infrarotsicht von Schlangen konnte er noch nicht nutzen und Informationen, die er aus Vibrationen gewann, machten für ihn noch nicht wirklich viel Sinn.

Voldemort hatte ihm darüber hinaus noch nahe gelegt ‚lieb' zu sein.  
Das schloss beißen, Beleidigungen und ähnliches aus – schließlich war er nicht lebensmüde!

Kurz dachte er an die letzen Minuten zurück. Durch die Magie des dunklen Lords schwebend, hatte er wieder einmal die Hand Voldemorts im Nacken gespürt und war aus Reflex herumgefahren, die Giftzähne schon bereit.  
Doch noch ehe er dazu gekommen war diese einzusetzen, hatte ihn eine Art elektrischer Schlag wieder zurückzucken lassen. Natürlich gab es keine Elektrizität in der Welt der Magie, es handelte sich hierbei u wohl m einen Schutzzauber, der zwar nicht lange zu wirken schien, aber einen Angreifer doch etwas verletzen konnte. Allerdings hatte dieser wahrscheinlich nur die Aufgabe ihn daran zu erinnern sich an die Regeln zu halten. Als Nächstes hatte Voldemort ihm ruhig erklärt, dass er mittlerweile nicht nur immun gegen so ziemlich jedes Gift war, sondern seine Haut durch mehrere Rituale auch noch undurchdringlich für Schlangenzähne gemacht hatte.

„Klar", hatte er gezischt und sein Unglaube war deutlich zu erkennen gewesen.  
Doch auch hierauf hatte der dunkle Lord eine Antwort: „Meinst du wirklich ich würde mich sonst der Gefahr aussetzen in der Nähe von absolut tödlichen Tieren zu sein ohne ständige Schutzmaßnahmen? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht! Mein Körper wurde längst durch dutzende Zauber, Tränke und Rituale übermenschlich gemacht, also unterschätze mich niemals. Noch ist das keinem gut bekommen."

Eine Gefühlsregung war aus der Stimme nicht zu entnehmen und das Gesicht blieb Harry verborgen. Die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Körper verriet nur so viel, dass sich der Schwarzmagier sicher war.

Selbst wenn es keine Drohung war, so nahm es sich der Junge in Schlangengestalt doch zu Herzen.

Noch in der Erinnerung an das kalte Zischen, lief ein unangenehmer Schauer durch Harrys Körper. Er wusste immerhin aus eigener schmerzhafter Erfahrung, was Voldemort anrichten konnte.  
Momentan blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Vertrauen dieses Monsters mehr oder weniger zu erringen, möglichst viele Informationen zu sammeln und gleichzeitig seine Kräfte zu schulen, damit er bald wieder menschlich werden konnte.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Schlange ihm dabei die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Er war seinem Ziel, den Tod seiner Eltern zu rächen so nah – und gleichzeitig so fern. Selbst wenn sein Gift, entgegen der Worte Voldemorts, doch wirkte, würde dieser ja doch nicht sterben. Auch die Idee mit dem Erwürgen war ihm heute nicht nur einmal gekommen. Er war zwar keine Würgeschlange, doch hätte er es wohl gekonnt. Hier war das Risiko eines endgültigen Versagens jedoch noch größer… Erst müsste man die Horkruxe vernichten, erst dann brachte ein Mordversuch etwas…

Irgendwie hatte das kalte Schlangenblut einen besänftigenden Einfluss auf sein sonst so heißes Gryffindortemperament und brachte ihn dazu, ersteinmal abzuwarten. Oder besser gesagt, kühlte es seinen Verstand, denn ihm blieb eh nichts anderes übrig.  
Trotz dieses Entschlusses war er nicht glücklich, als er seinen reptilischen Instinkten und seiner Neugierde nachgab…

-

Doch er war nicht der einzige, der mit seinem Schicksal haderte.

Einem schwarzhaarigen Mann gingen ebenfalls depressive Gedanken durch den Kopf…  
Schon längst wusste er, dass man weder bessere noch leichtere Arbeiten bekam, wenn man in der Gunst des dunklen Lords stand.

Eben dies wurde ihm und den beiden besten Heilern des Lords wieder bewusst, als sie auf das Reptil vor ihnen auf dem Untersuchungstisch sahen. Dieses strahlte eine nur zu deutliche Bedrohung aus, auch wenn es vom Wesen her eher kindlich und neugierig zu sein schien. Trotzdem schien leichtes Misstrauen in jeder Bewegung zu liegen, während die gespaltene Zunge alle paar Sekunden in schnellen Bewegungen aus dem Mund glitt.

Er verstand nur zu gut, weshalb die beiden Männer zunächst gezögert hatten sich dem geschuppten Jäger zu nähern. Erst nach einigen harschen Worten des Meisters hatten beide den Befehl ausgeführt. Dabei waren sie aber jeden Moment darauf bedacht augenblicklich zurückzuspringen.

Snape konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, auch wenn das Reptil wohl schneller zugebissen hätte, als die Männer hätten ausweichen können. Er selbst war nur froh, dass er lediglich die Körperflüssigkeiten untersuchen musste und daher einen guten Grund hatte nicht zu nah hin zu gehen…

Die schöne grün-silberne Schlange blieb zu alledem keinen Moment ruhig. Eigentlich grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass noch kein Angriff erfolgt war. Doch die Verteidigung des Tieres alleine machte es schon unmöglich es zu untersuchen. Die kräftigen Windungen bewegten sich immer wieder übereinander und machten es den Heilern unmöglich seine Augen zu untersuchen.

Ein fesselnder, oder erstarrender Zauber hätte dies zwar verhindert, aber es gab erheblich angenehmere Todesarten als ein Haustier Voldemorts zu verhexen bzw. zu verletzen. Doch eben dieser wurde langsam ungeduldig. Nicht mit dem Tier, sondern mit den beiden Männern, die sich seiner Meinung nach so anstellten.

Das schlangengleiche Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, trotzdem griff die Furcht unter den drei Gefolgsleuten um sich. Ein tobender Lord war eine Sache, aber ein ruhiger war eher die Gewissheit, dass ein Unheil nahte.

Die Männer standen vor einer Zwickmühle, denn Schlangen standen schon immer hoch in der Gunst ihres Meisters. Außerdem war dieses Tier mit Sicherheit magisch und bei denen konnte ein Biss außergewöhnliche Folgen haben. Und nicht immer war es der Tod des Opfers. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie mit die einzige Schlange war, die je an einer Todesserversammlung teilgenommen hatte, wenn man von Nagini absah.

-

Während nun also zwei Heiler halb verzweifelten, ein Tränkemeister versuchte nicht im Weg zu stehen und Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, amüsierte sich eine Schlange. Harry hatte schon längst beschlossen die Heiler nicht zu töten. Es wäre ganz leicht gewesen, doch wollte er keine weiteren Tode durch sein Verschulden auf seine Seele laden, drückten ihn seine Erinnerungen doch jetzt schon in alte Verhaltensmuster depressiver Gedanken. Schlimm genug, dass ihn sein Schicksal dazu zwang einmal zu töten, da wollte er unnötige Tode möglichst vermeiden.

Für einen Moment wurde die Erinnerung an seine verlorenen Freunde und Gefährten übermächtig und er hörte erneut die letzten Sätze Dumbledores, als eine kalte, mit geschupptem Leder geschützte Hand erneut nach seinem Kopf griff.

Er HASSTE das, was er auch mit einem drohendem Zischen und dem Aufrichten des Kopfes zeigte.  
Irgendwie war er dem Heiler zwar fast dankbar, dass er ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte, denn bald wäre er wieder in Schuldgefühle abgedriftet, trotzdem, alles ließ er sich nicht gefallen.

Die Angst des Arztes war kurz darauf auch in seinem Geruch zu bemerken und Harry gab seine drohende Haltung auf. Zugebissen hätte er zwar nicht, doch das hieß nicht, dass er die beiden nicht etwas ängstigen konnte. Also zuckte er mit seinem Kopf immer wieder scheinbar aggressiv gegen einen der beiden, wenn sie versuchten ihn zu untersuchen.

Ihr Angstschweiß überlagerte alle anderen Gerüche und lenkte ihn so von der dritten Person am anderen Tisch ab. Die vierte Person – Voldemort selbst – wollte und konnte er nicht ignorieren. Ob dieser sich wohl über ihn oder sein Tun amüsierte? Mit Sicherheit…

-

Wie Recht Harry hatte, sollte er nicht erfahren, aber ein zutiefst grausames Lächeln spielte über das Gesicht, in dem die Nase zu fehlen schien. Zwei Schlitze ersetzten diese, die den Anblick noch furchteinflößender gestaltete. Schon längst hatte er gemerkt, dass sein neues Haustier einen ausgeprägten Spielsinn hatte.

Es spielte mit den Angsthasen, die es untersuchen sollten, wie die Katze mit einer Maus. Ein wahrlich erhebender Anblick, vor allem, wenn man die Bemerkungen verstand, die es nach besonders ‚mutigen' Aktionen immer wieder zischelnd hagelte.  
Natürlich dachten die Beleidigten an Drohungen und waren daraufhin noch vorsichtiger – ein Teufelskreis…

Ein Teufelskreis, den er schließlich unterbrach, da ihn der Geruchssinn seines neusten Studienobjekts interessierte: „Sag, was kannst du außer der Angst dieser Schwächlinge hier noch wahrnehmen?"

Nur widerwillig erhielt er Antwort, aber es bestätigte sich erneut, dass das Tier sehr ungewöhnlich war, denn es erkannte auch Gerüche von Zutaten, denen eine wild lebende Schlange sicher nicht begegnet wäre.

Erst die bittende Stimme von einem der Männer brachte die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords wieder zurück. „Mylord, könnten Sie das Tier vielleicht bitte kurz ruhig halten, damit wir es untersuchen können?", erklang eine zögerliche und sehr eingeschüchterte Stimme.

Der folgende Crucio kam nicht wegen der schlechten Laune Voldemorts, sondern einfach deswegen, weil er fand, dass er dies seinem Ruf schuldig war. Wenn seine unfähigen Untertanen schon ohne Aufforderung um Hilfe baten, stand es um den Respekt gegenüber seiner Person wohl nicht mehr allzu gut.  
Doch die eben ausgeteilte kleine Strafe würde wohl weitere Belästigungen in Zukunft seltener machen – hoffte er zumindest…

Langsam dauerte ihm das Schauspiel aber zu lange – schließlich hatte er heute noch mehr vor. Also fixierte er mit aufblitzenden roten Augen die Schlange: „Süße, willst du nicht mal ruhig halten, damit meine Untertanen dir helfen können?", fragte er etwas ungehalten über das nächste Ausweichmanöver.

Zunächst kam keine Reaktion, doch nach einem ungeduldigen, drohenden Zischen wandte sich der Kopf und smaragdgrüne Augen bohrten sich in rote. Zumindest hätten sie dies wohl getan, wären sie nicht blicklos gewesen.

Noch einen Moment wartete der Lord, dann war seine Geduld am Ende. Niemand, auch nicht ein außergewöhnlich schönes Tier, missachtete seine Befehle.  
Einen Zauberspruch murmelnd, beschwor er Bänder, die den Schlangenleib fest an den Tisch zurrten. Dabei wählte er diese Art der Fesselung, weil ein Zauber direkt auf die Schlange ausgesprochen wohl nicht die erwünschte Wirkung gebracht hätte und diese Schmach konnte er sich in Gegenwart seiner Todesser nicht leisten.

Nur dem Kopf allein ließ er etwas Bewegungsfreiheit. Dieser wandte sich in seine Richtung und eine wütende, aber trotzdem leicht schmollende Antwort erklang: „Ich bin ein Junge und nicht süß!" Damit hatte das Tier auf seine Art seine Unterlegenheit eingestanden.  
„Dann eben Süßer…", amüsiert erklang die Erwiderung und brachte Harry dazu sich den Heilern zuzuwenden und den Rotäugigen zu ignorieren.

„Könnt ihr mir verraten, warum ihr so schaut und nicht längst die Untersuchungen durchführt?", fauchte er seine Untergebenen an und wurde auch prompt von aufkommender Geschäftigkeit belohnt. Vor allem der unter den Auswirkungen des letzten Fluches leidende Mann, gab sein bestes. Zufrieden registrierte er dies. Strafen hoben eben doch die Leistung an. 'Vielleicht sollte er noch mehr unbegründete unter seinen Gefolgsleuten verteilen', dachte er böse grinsend.

Kurz betrachtete der mächtige Schwarzmagier das schmollende Tier, ehe er sanft begann über dessen Rücken zu streichen. „Du bist also männlich? Und wie heißt du?", zischte er für ihn untypisch sanft.

Ein Zucken der Schlange, aber auch der Männer, zeigte ihm, das alle vier sehr wohl bemerkten, was er machte. Doch seine Männer würden sich hüten irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu fragen.

Nur gut, das sich für seine Untertanen Parsel immer gleich anhörte, sonst wäre er gezwungen Gefühle aus der Stimme zu halten, doch die Tiere hätten dies wohl nicht verstanden. Und in diesem Fall wollte er das Tier an sich binden. Auch wenn es zu gehorchen hatte, sollte es lernen, dass er seine Haustiere nicht grundsätzlich schlecht behandelte. Auf eine Antwort wartend, schwieg er, bis er sich schließlich entschied: „Nun gut, wenn du mir deinen Namen nicht verraten willst, nenne ich dich Sal. Salazar Slytherin war ein mächtiger Zauberer und mein Vorfahre, der deine Farben wählte. Der Name passt also, denn ich glaube, dass du noch sehr viel versteckst Kleiner…"

Kurz zuckten die Schuppen unter den liebkosenden Fingern, doch eine Stimme lenkte schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit beider auf einen der Heiler: „Mylord, das Tier steht unter einem mächtigen Bann, der die Wahrnehmung verzerrt. Scheinbar kämpft der Körper selbst dagegen an, was allerdings vom Unterbewusstsein ausgeht. Doch das Ganze dürfte sich nur in einer Sehschwäche äußern… allerdings pulsiert noch ein mächtiges Gift durch die Adern des Tieres – ob eigenes oder fremdes, wissen wir noch nicht – dass ebenfalls gegen den Bann ankämpft.  
Dadurch ist das Augenlicht komplett blockiert, auch Teile der Magie und der anderen Sinne sind geschwächt. Bannbrecher und Stärkungstränke könnten den Kampf beschleunigen, aber ihr wisst, wie gefährlich so etwas sein kann. Vor allem, da wir den genauen Bann und das Alter von diesem nicht feststellen konnten…"

Die eben erhaltenen Neuigkeiten stimmten den dunklen Lord, aber auch Harry nachdenklich.  
Während der Schwarzmagier eher die Risiken und Vorteile abwog, dachte Harry hauptsächlich daran, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang beeinträchtigt gewesen war. Das Gift in seinen Adern kam wohl von der Geisterschlange und half ihm. War er deswegen vielleicht eine Schlange geworden?

---

Im Ministerium erreichte eben die Nachricht von Harrys Verschwinden auch den Minister.  
Zu der Frage, warum er solch wichtige Informationen erst am Schluss erhielt, bekam er zunächst keine Antwort, doch das Zusammenzucken des Mannes verriet ihm, dass selbst dieser nur aus Pflichtgefühl und nicht aus Überzeugung zu ihm gekommen war. Unglücksbotschaften überbrachte niemand gerne.

Mit wütendem Blick schritt der offiziell mächtigste Mann Englands gereizt in seinem Büro auf und ab. Einmal mehr glich er einem Löwen. Obwohl er nun schon einige Zeit Minister war, staunte er manchmal noch immer über die Inkompetenz mancher Beamter. So war es kein Wunder, dass das Parlament, allen voran Fudge, solange die Rückkehr Voldemorts verdrängt hatte.

Aus diesem Grund war ihm auch verständlich, das Harry nicht mit diesen Idioten zusammen arbeiten wollte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er ja viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Was nicht hieß, dass er sie billigte. Mit der Kooperation des Jungen wäre die verunsicherte Bevölkerung leichter zu lenken gewesen.

Nun gut: Der Schaden war angerichtet, nun konnte man nur noch die Auswirkungen begrenzen.  
Mit kalter Stimme verlangte er die genaue Aufzählung der schon eingeleiteten Maßnahmen und auch sämtliche Berichte über die Vorkommnisse vor, während und nach dem Angriff.

Natürlich konnte ihm der zitternde Mann erneut nicht alles sagen, was er wissen wollte und für kurze Zeit verstand er seinen Gegenspieler. Bei solchen Mitarbeitern half wohl wirklich nur der verbotene Schmerzfluch. Warum war er nur von lauter schleimenden, inkompetenten Idioten umgeben?

Mit steinerner Miene jagte er den Mann aus dem Büro und rief über das Feuer, dass ständig im Kamin brannte, nach einigen seiner Männer. Diese waren ihm treu ergeben und legten notfalls auch das Gesetz zu ihren Gunsten aus um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Und sein Wunsch lautete: Bringt mir Potter…

Nach der Unterredung setzte er auch noch einige Auroren auf die Suche an, die aber angewiesen wurden keinen Wirbel zu machen. Noch war es nicht so weit, als dass er auf eine Massenpanik vorbereitet wäre.

---

Fred und George standen gerade hinter der Theke ihres Scherzartikelladens und machten die Abrechnung nach einem langen Tag, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem Klingeln geöffnet wurde.

Eine elegante Frau mit silberblonden Haaren schritt herein und sah sich mit einem Nasenrümpfen um, ehe sie zu den Zwillingen trat: „Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich hier ein Paket abholen kann, dass leider falsch abgeliefert wurde."

Die beiden Rotschöpfe warfen sich bezeichnende Blicke zu, ehe sich einer von ihnen ins Lager begab und bald darauf mit einer großen, schwarzen Schachtel wiederkam.

Mehrere Galleonen wurden achtlos auf den Tresen geworfen, wovon zwei auf den Boden weiterrollten, während eine leichte Bewegung des Zauberstabs von Narzissa Malfoy die Kiste zum Schweben brachte. Mit einem stolzen Neigen des Kopfes, verschwand die anmutige Schwarzmagierin aus dem Geschäft und apparierte kurz hinter der Tür, die Kiste mit sich nehmend.

„Zu schade... Eigentlich wollten wir ja"  
„…nach der Abrechnung versuchen"  
„…diese gleich zu öffnen. Was da wohl drin war"  
„Keine Ahnung… Die Analysezauber haben ja kein Ergebnis gebracht… Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Inhalt noch wichtig werden wird…"

Sein Zwilling stimmte zu, ehe sie den Laden verschlossen und sich zu den anderen aufmachten.  
Aus Sicherheitsgründen übernachteten sie wieder bei ihrer Familie. Das Risiko am Tag überfallen zu werden, war noch kalkulierbar, überwachten doch Auroren die Winkelgasse – des Nachts nicht mehr.

---

Voldemort saß an seinem Schreibtisch und überdachte die neuesten Entwicklungen.  
Nach einigen Meldungen waren verstärkt Auroren auf der Suche nach etwas – oder jemanden?  
Der Orden des Phönix zeichnete sich zwar durch Aktivität aus, doch so planlos wie sie vorgingen, waren sie höchstens ein etwas schwer einzuschätzender, aber trotzdem vernachlässigbarer, Störfaktor.

Nicht mehr lange und sein Plan würde von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Dumbledores Tod hatte seinen Gegnern mächtig die Flügel gestutzt. Auch seine anderen Pläne gingen auf. Das Vertrauen in das Ministerium schwand weiter, trotz der Neuwahl im Sommer.

Den letzten Bericht mit einem bösartigen Lächeln zur Seite legend, lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete gedankenversunken Sal. Dieser räkelte sich gerade unter der Wärmelampe, schien sich aber sonst zu langweilen. Am heutigen Tag war Sal sehr folgsam gewesen. Sein Wesen war zwar etwas eigensinnig, aber die Schlange hatte nun verstanden, dass sie seinen Befehlen unterstand. Dadurch konnte er das Tier nun auch liebevoller behandeln, ohne dass dieses dadurch den Respekt verlor.

Ohne Vorwarnung erhob er sich und trat an das Terrarium.

Ein Gähnen unterstrich den Eindruck der Langweile, der von Sal ausging, und brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.

„Sal, heb deinen Kopf, damit ich dich hochheben kann.", zischte er um zu testen in wie weit der Kleine ihm schon gehorchte und wurde von der Antwort überrascht. Die bis eben noch folgsame Schlange, zischte ihn wütend an und hob den Kopf. Das war zwar das, was er gewollt hatte, aber nicht, dass sie es in Angriffsstellung tat. Weshalb war sie nun aggressiv?

-

Die Antwort war so einfach, und doch für Voldemort total unbegreiflich: Harry hatte nachgedacht. Seit Tagen war er nun schon im Besitz Voldemorts und hatte einiges über diesen gelernt. So zum Beispiel, dass er keinerlei Widerspruch und Versagen duldete und beides ohne zu zögern bestrafte.

Doch das war nicht was ihn störte: Ihn störte es, dass er zu seinem Gefühl von Angst und Hass immer mehr auch Faszination hinzukam. Der dunkle Lord war ein Gesprächspartner, der es hervorragend verstand, seinen Gegenüber zu überzeugen und von sich einzunehmen. Nun wusste er, warum Voldemort zu seiner Schulzeit so beliebt war und so schnell Anhänger gefunden hatte.

Und deswegen war er wütend auf sich selbst. Diese Wut veranlasste ihn auch zu der unüberlegten Situation, dass er sich aufrichtete und eben die Ursache seines Gefühlschaos bedrohte.  
Schon rechnete er mit Strafe, aber als diese nicht sofort kam, versuchte er sich rauszureden: „Ich mag nicht – dann hältst du mich wieder fest und ich kann gar nichts tun!"

„Was willst du denn tun"  
Die Antwort kam prompt: „Zaubern lernen!"

Im selben Moment wäre er gerne von der nächsten Brücke gesprungen, wenn ihm das möglich gewesen wäre. Jedoch machte er etwas anders.  
Er unterstrich stattdessen seinen Satz mit einem Blick, der bei einem Hund sicher zu Begeisterungsausrufen geführt hätte. Bei einer Schlange, die offensichtlich blind war, funktionierte es auch, zumindest was den Erben Slytherins anging.

-

Mit einem Griff hob er Sal nun doch heraus und überlegte sich schon, wie er ihm erklären konnte, dass das leider nicht ging… Bis sich eine Idee in ihm breit machte, als er seinen Kleinen am Bücherregal vorbei trug. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er doch etwas über einen Spruch gelesen, der das Potential von Zauberern anzeigte. Ob dieser bei Reptilien wirkte, wusste er zwar nicht, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er zur Bibliothek, denn an den genauen Wortlaut konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Früher hatte er mit der Idee gespielt, so die Mitglieder seines innersten Kreises auszuwählen. Doch nach dem Verrat eines Todessers des inneren Kreises hatte er begonnen nach Erfolgen und Treue seine Gunst zu verteilen, nicht nach Macht.

Noch heute – über fünfzehn Jahre später – stieg Wut in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, was er damals verloren hatte. Der Verräter hatte zwar mit seinem Leben bezahlt, doch wäre es wohl nie zu diesem Potter-Schlamassel gekommen ohne diese Ablenkung…

Die dunklen Gedanken abschüttelnd, stieß er mit Schwung die Tür auf und betrat mit energischen Schritten den großen Raum. Der Geruch von Büchern und ein leichter Hauch Zitrone begrüßten ihn.

Der tropische Geruch überraschte ihn, ehe er die Quelle sah. An einem der Tische saß der junge Malfoy in eine gelbliche Wolke gehüllt, fast panisch in einem Buch suchend. Mehrere schon durchsuchte Bücher lagen um ihn verteilt. Ob er wieder jemanden mit seiner arroganten Art gereizt hatte und deshalb verflucht worden war? Es war allgemein bekannt, das die empfindlichen Sinne seiner Schlangen zu starke Gerüche nicht ertrugen – deshalb waren solche Duftwolken relativ gefährlich in seiner Gegenwart.

Alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür. Normalerweise hätte er ihn nur bestraft und dann hinausgeworfen damit sich dieser dem Spott der anderen stellen konnte, doch hatte er gerade einen anderen Plan.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln schritt er in seinen typischen, gleitenden Schritten auf Malfoy zu. Dieser merkte wohl durch die Verbindung über das Mal seine Annäherung und fuhr herum. Leise hob er den Fluch auf und begegnete dann mit kaltem Blick den grau-blauen Augen. Angst stand in diesen, als der junge Malfoy erkannte, wer hinter ihm stand. Noch immer dachte er mit Schaudern an die Strafe zurück, die er bekommen hatte, weil wegen ihm Professor Snape seinen Spionageposten verloren hatte. Voldemort wusste längst: Ein wahrer Todesser würde dieser Reinblüter nie werden, aber sowohl seine Mutter als auch Snape taten alles um ihn zu schützen, somit war er wenigstens als Druckmittel zu verwenden.

Mit einem Zischen wies er Sal an sich von seinem Arm zu lösen, um den er sich geschlungen hatte um mehr Wärme zu bekommen und zu dem Blonden zu gleiten. Mal schauen, ob sich die beiden verstanden. Falls ja, würde er den Blonden anweisen auf die grün-silberne Schlange aufzupassen, während er sich um die Ausführung seines nächsten Planes kümmerte. Aber zuerst wollte er nun das besagte Buch suchen.

---

Eilige Schritte verklangen in den Weiten des Raumes und Harry konnte kaum glauben was er wahrnahm. Nun begegnete er schon dem dritten Menschen, den er hasste wie die Pest. Fehlte nur noch Bellatrix und er war gezwungen auch diese nicht sofort zu töten.  
Doch neben dem so verhassten Geruch, bemerkte er noch etwas anderes: Draco hatte Angst vor ihm – Todesangst! Das schöne daran war: Er war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert – also würde er ihn mal erschrecken.

-  
Durch einen Schrei und Poltern eines umkippenden Stuhles merkte Voldemort dass Sal wohl wieder etwas angestellt hatte. Als er Momente später den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, fand er ein Bild zum Lachen vor. Natürlich zeigte er dieses Gefühl nicht, schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu wahren.

Der junge Todesser lag in den Überresten des Stuhls, Sal auf ihm zusammen gerollt. Das dieser Feigling sich keinen Millimeter zu rühren wagte, überraschte ihn nicht.

Mit einer wohl durchdachten Geste hob er den Zauberstab.  
Vor Angst graue Augen betrachteten ihn panisch und eine Schlangenzunge nahm Witterung in seine Richtung auf…

Doch keiner der beiden rührte sich, während er den Zauber wob.  
Das Ergebnis überraschte ihn sehr…

* * *

Mehr gibt's beim nächsten Teil, den ich hoffentlich schneller online stellen kann. 

Cu Wölfchen


	7. Kapitel 6

**Schlangentanz**

Autor: Wölfchen  
Beta: Scooter-XP

Bemerkung:  
blut: Dankeschön! In den Büchern war Draco auch nie der Mutigste - warum sollte er es jetzt plötzlich sein... Außerdem ärgere ich ihn gerne.

Minnilein: Freut mich das es dir gefällt. Voldi mag eben das besondere und das ist Sal.

mandarine: Schön das es dir gefällt. Harry ist nich sadistisch - nur verspielt.

Salarial: Du denkst mit - freut mich. Nur auf die Lösung des Problems musst du noch etwas warten...

Purzel: Ja tun sie - dankeschön!

Senania: Ist die Mail angekommen? Sonst gibt es auch die Möglichkeit automatisch über informiert zu werden. (Falls du nciht weißt wie mail mir einfach das sage ich dir wie das geht).

satoshi: Sorry - diesmal war es wirklich lange. Zuerst war ich nicht da - dann meine Beta. Ab jetzt geht es wahrscheinlich schneller, der Winter ist ja vorbei das heißt ich kann auch am Wochenende was tun.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**  
Rote Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Dies hatte der dunkle Lord wirklich nicht erwartet…

Zwei hell leuchtende Körper lagen nun vor ihm und auch wenn das Licht schon wieder am Verblassen war, so hatte er doch noch immer die Farben vor Augen.

Der Malfoyspross hatte eine graue, von blauen Strichen durchzogene Aura. Grau bedeutete, dass er sowohl weiße als auch schwarze Magie angewendet hatte und Blau stand für relativ großes, noch nicht genutztes Potenzial. Er nickte dazu – etwas anderes hatte er bei einem Abkömmling der Familie Malfoy/Black nicht erwartet.

Doch weitaus interessanter war die Aura der Schlange gewesen. Von ihr ging hauptsächlich eine weiße Aura aus, nur durchzogen von minimalen Schatten, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie noch kaum schwarze Magie angewendet hatte.

Dies überraschte ihn kaum – wenn man mal außer Acht ließ, dass Schlangen normalerweise keine Magie einsetzen konnten. Kinder verfügten über eine ähnliche Aura, denn die meiste instinktiv freigesetzte Magie war beschützender oder spielerischer Natur.

Was ihn allerdings mehr überrascht hatte, war die grün-gelbe Aura, die den hellen Bereich umgab. Sein schönes Haustier war also mächtig und sicher in der Lage Magie anzuwenden, auch wenn die Frage blieb, was für welche.

Kein Wunder, dass dieses Tier mit einem Bann belegt worden war. Als einziger bekannter Parselmund wollte man ihm solch eine mächtige Waffe wohl nicht in die Hände fallen lassen. Warum sie die Gefahr durch die Tötung des Tieres nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen hatten, war ihm noch unverständlich, aber vielleicht hatten sie ja erst noch irgendwelche Versuche mit Sal machen wollen bevor sie ihn darauf abrichteten ihn anzugreifen…

„Mylord, was war das?" Eine leise Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
Fast hätte er den noch erhobenen Zauberstab dazu verwendet um diese Unverschämtheit mit einem Crucio zu bestrafen, als er Sal entdeckte, der in der Schusslinie lag. Natürlich hatte dieser nichts mitbekommen und lag darum immer noch friedlich auf seinem fast anvisierten Opfer. Die Schlange anzugreifen wäre sicher nicht die Möglichkeit nach der er suchte, um diese Macht für sich nutzbar zu machen.

Stattdessen antwortete er mit einem kalten Zischen: „Das war der Beweis, dass es dir ein Leichtes hätte sein müssen diesen Duftfluch abzuschütteln. Nur das Wissen fehlt noch, aber das ist kein Problem. Ich denke mit dem nötigen Ansporn, lernst du schnell."

Die Drohung, die sich hinter seinen Worten verbarg, wurde von Draco Malfoy wahrgenommen und ein Zittern ergriff den blassen Körper. Die Erwähnung des Duftfluches hatte den Jugendlichen an die noch ausstehende Bestrafung erinnert…

Voldemort genoss die Reaktion des Malfoyerben und weidete sich an seiner Angst, bis dieser seine Gefühle wieder hinter einer Maske versteckte.

„Verzeiht, es stand mir nicht zu zu fragen."  
„In der Tat…"  
Voldemort hatte gute Laune, denn Sal konnte ein wahrhaft mächtiger Verbündeter sein, allerdings musste er zuerst dafür sorgen, dass sich die Schlange niemals gegen ihn wenden würde.  
Er musste also erst nach einer Möglichkeit suchen sich die Treue des Tieres auch magisch zu sichern.

Er dachte dabei an so etwas ähnliches, wie es sein Vorfahr beim Basilisken gemacht hatte. Er hoffte in den auf Parsel geschriebenen Büchern etwas zu entdecken. Dort musste doch etwas über mögliche magische Fähigkeiten und Bannungsmethoden zu finden sein. Wichtig war ihm erst mal nur, dass Sal nichts gegen ihn unternehmen und sich auch nicht weiter als bis zu einem gewissen Grad entfernen konnte.

Alles andere, wie Gehorsam und Treue würde sich nach und nach sicher ergeben.

Die Suche nach einem geeigneten Ritual oder Zauber würde Zeit brauchen, in der er jemanden brauchte, der Sal Tag und Nacht bewachte. Gut, das sich eben ein ‚Freiwilliger' anbot.

„Du hast die Auren gesehen." Dies war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, „also wirst du es auch sein, der Sal versorgt und ihm das Zaubern beibringt."

Voldemort konnte regelrecht die Gedanken hinter den blaugrauen Augen rattern hören.

-

Draco schwitzte vor Angst und hasste sich selbst dafür.  
Natürlich waren ihm die Auren aufgefallen, aber man konnte doch unmöglich von ihm verlangen einem TIER das Zaubern beizubringen! Wie sollte er sich überhaupt verständigen?

Einen Teil seiner Bedenken sah der Lord ihm wohl an, denn in seiner zischenden Art machte er ihm klar, dass er Ergebnisse erwartete. Außerdem bekam er auch gleich noch den Auftrag die Schlange mitzunehmen und zu füttern.

Ein überraschtes Zischeln der Schlange auf seinem Bauch, begleitete den Abgang des dunklen Lords. Dessen Schritte verklangen in den Tiefen der Bibliothek.

Nun stand er also vor einem ganz anderen Problem – oder anders ausgedrückt – sein Problem lag auf ihm und hatte, nur um das mal nebenbei zu erwähnen, doch beträchtliches Gewicht.

Zaghaft griff er nach einer der Windungen, die sich erstaunlich angenehm anfühlte, und schob sie vorsichtig nach unten. Fast erwartete er die großen Giftzähne in seinem Arm zu fühlen, die er während der Versammlung gesehen hatte, doch nichts geschah.

Im Gegenteil, die Schlange machte ihm sogar genügend Platz damit er sich aufsetzen konnte und schlängelte sich dann geschickt über seinen Arm auf die Schultern und legte sich selbst um seinen Hals.

Draco keuchte unter dem Gewicht auf. Wie konnte der dunkle Lord dieses Monstrum nur so mühelos mit sich herumtragen? Das Tier wog mindestens 40 Kilo – eher mehr. Und überhaupt, was aß so eine Schlange?

-

Harry plagten andere Probleme.  
Natürlich hatte er alles verstanden, was gesprochen worden war und dankte im Stillen allen Göttern, das Voldemort nicht misstrauisch geworden war, weil er Magie besaß. Aber das nun ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy – dieses Frettchen – für ihn sorgen sollte, war doch echt eine Schweinerei!

Der konnte sich ja noch nicht einmal mit ihm verständigen! Am Schluss würde er ihm noch irgendwelche Mäuse oder so was zum Essen vorsetzen… Aber das konnte er ihm ja austreiben, schließlich hatte der Blonde in seiner Gegenwart Todesangst.

Welche Möglichkeiten hatte er denn überhaupt?  
Er könnte den Ex-Slytherin beißen und damit seinen Schwur brechen und jemand anderen als den dunklen Lord töten.  
Die zweite Möglichkeit gefiel ihm noch viel weniger: Er könnte ‚brave Schlange' spielen…

Ein Schaudern durchfuhr den Schlangenkörper und um diesen zu verstecken gab er der zaghaften Hand nach und erlaubte somit, das sein Pfleger sich aufsetzte.

Da wählte er doch lieber Möglichkeit drei: Er begleitete Malfoy, gab aber vor was gemacht wurde. So viel Angst wie dieser hatte, würde ihm das sicher gelingen! Aber zuerst musste er selbst bestimmen, wie er transportiert werden würde, bevor er diesem Frettchen sonst wohin durch die Gänge nachkriechen musste.

Das unsichere Schwanken, dass Momente später anzeigte, dass der dunkle Lord bei weitem mehr Kraft besaß, störte ihn aber nicht besonders. Kein Todesser tat etwas, dass einer Schlange schaden konnte ohne mit einer harten Strafe rechnen zu müssen – so viel hatte er schon gelernt. Also würde auch Malfoy sich hüten ihn fallen zu lassen…

Doch gleichzeitig hörte er etwas, dass ihm gar nicht gefiel, denn gerade murmelte Draco, was er ihm ‚füttern' wollte. HILFE! Schlangen waren dafür bekannt irgendwelche Nagetiere am Stück zu verschlingen und er wollte NICHT! In seinem Traum hatte er es umgehen können, indem er sich immer wieder selbst einredete, dass ein Astralkörper keine Nahrung brauchte. Aber nun machte sich langsam ein leichtes Grummeln in seinem Körper bemerkbar, der unverkennbar von Hunger sprach.

-

Von der auftretenden Panik der Schlange bekam der blonde Todesser nichts mit. Er hatte beschlossen erst einmal zu seinem Quartier zu gehen und dort dann einen Hauselfen damit zu beauftragen, etwas Schlangennahrung zu bringen.  
Als reinblütiger Zauberer konnte man doch nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er selbst auf die Jagd nach Kleingetier ging, oder?

Futter besorgen stellte sich als leicht heraus. Die Schlange dazu zu bringen etwas von den Elfen gebrachten Dingen zu essen als schier unmöglich. Nicht, das er es nicht verstand. Die Dinge, die die Hauselfen anschleppten, würde er selbst ebenfalls nicht anrühren. Aber er war ja auch ein Mensch!

Und außerdem störte ihn das Tier gewaltig. Seit zwei Tagen konnte er nun schon nicht mehr auf dem großen Himmelbett schlafen, sondern musste mit der Couch vorlieb nehmen. Denn auf eben diesem lag dieses sture Vieh, zischelte, wenn ihm was nicht passte und tat ansonsten nichts. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass es dem Haustier Voldemorts Spaß machte! Es war schlicht und einfach zum Verrücktwerden.

Mit seinen Versuchen der Schlange Magie beizubringen, war er auch noch nicht weit gekommen. Genau genommen hatte er es bisher noch nicht probiert, sondern sich nur Gedanken darüber gemacht. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass es mit dem Zauberstab auf jeden Fall nicht klappte: Schließlich hatte das Tier keine Hände. Ebenso wenig konnte es sprechen, weshalb es schon mal hieß lautlose Magie zu verwenden…  
Beide Teilbereiche an sich gehörten schon zu der höheren Magie und beide zusammen erforderten viel Können. Können, das er einem Tier einfach nicht zutraute.

Ein erschrockenes Quieken und ein Geräusch, das er in der letzten Zeit nur zu oft gehört hatte, zeigte ihm, dass ein weiterer Hauself die Flucht ergriffen hatte.  
Schon wieder war eine Fütterungsaktion fehlgeschlagen. Hoffentlich hatte dieser unfähige Knirps das Ungeziefer, dass als Nahrung dienen sollte, mitgenommen…

Mit einem gereizten Schnauben erhob er sich.  
Zeit Snape aufzusuchen – vielleicht wusste dieser, wie man dieses Tier zum Essen bewegen konnte. Außerdem wüsste er vielleicht eine Möglichkeit für den Unterricht – als ehemaliger Lehrer…

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Raum. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür mit einem dumpfen Laut, schnappte aber nicht ein…

* * *

So – hier ist wieder Schluss für heute.

Cu Wölfchen


	8. Kapitel 7

**Schlangentanz**

Autor: Wölfchen  
Beta: Scooter-XP (bis jetzt)

Bemerkung:  
Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich habe es geschafft das meine Beta nach Amerika flüchtet… daher hatte sie auch keine Zeit und wird auch in den nächsten Monaten keine Zeit mehr haben.

Ich suche also Ersatz!

Ich bilde mir zwar ein, das Rechtschreibung und Grammatik nicht SO schlecht ist, aber manchmal gibt es doch ein paar inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten und blöde Formulierungen.

Eine Beta sollte auch darauf achten – zu viel Kritik könnt ihr gar nicht reinquetschen!

Interessenten bitte melden!

* * *

**Goldlover: **Danke für dein Review!

**satoshi:** Auch dir danke und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

**mandarine: **Tja ob Harry ne Ratte fressen muss verrate ich dir noch nicht, aber Snapes Reaktionen kannst du schon mal lesen.

**blut:** Sicher - Harry bestellt bei Voldi ne Pizza und der sperrt ihn ein um ihn gründlicher zu untersuchen... Nein, ich glaube das wäre "etwas" auffällig...

**Minnilein:** Ich glaube zwar nicht das Draco Harry niedlich findet, aber Hauptsache uns gefällts!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7**  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch und sich entfernende Schritte verrieten, dass Draco Malfoy seine Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte.  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ Harry seinen Kopf sinken. Wieder eingesperrt… dabei versprach der leichte Lufthauch doch so viel… Moment, leichter Lufthauch? War die Tür etwa nicht ganz geschlossen?  
Den Kopf erneut hebend, versuchte Harry den vagen Eindruck zu bestätigen und stellte erfreut fest, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Mit einem fast geräuschlosen Gleiten setzte er sich Richtung Freiheit in Bewegung.  
Bewusst sich nur darauf konzentrierend WOHIN er wollte, nicht WIE.  
Diesen Fehler hatte er am Anfang einmal gemacht. Dabei hätte er sich fast verknotet!  
Es war ja schließlich auch nicht so einfach… Muskeln zusammenziehen und entspannen… immer wieder und dabei im selben Takt seinen Körper nach vorne bewegen und… STOPP.  
Den Gedanken bewusst abbrechend, überließ er die Art des Vorwärtskommens seinem Körper.

Wie es ging, war ja eigentlich nebensächlich. Wenn er nicht daran dachte, geschah es einfach von selbst. Auch beim Laufen war nur etwas Übung nötig und dann wurden die nötigen Bewegungen automatisch gemacht…

Mittlerweile hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und tatsächlich! Die Tür war offen. Zwar nur einen kleinen Spalt, aber das konnte man ja ändern…  
Harry hatte es eilig das Zimmer zu verlassen. Das waren ja mit Sicherheit die langweiligsten Tage seines Lebens gewesen! Malfoy hatte zu viel Angst gehabt, um sich ihm zu nähern und verstanden hätte dieser ihn ohnehin nicht.

Bis auf die Ablenkung, die die Hauselfen boten, war wirklich nichts passiert.  
Apropos Hauselfen: Diese kleinen Wesen hatten ihm doch in den letzten Tagen allerlei Kleintiere gebracht. Das hätte wahrscheinlich als Futter dienen sollen, aber es war ihm einfach nicht gelungen sich zum Essen zu bequemen… Das war doch ekelhaft und auch wenn Schlangen so etwas aßen – er war keine!

Seinen Unmut hatte er gegenüber den kleinen Kreaturen und auch gegenüber seines Betreuers lauthals Luft gemacht, doch keiner hatte ihn verstanden. Die Hauselfen waren immer nur mit hängenden Ohren quiekend geflüchtet und Malfoy war auf Sicherheitsabstand gegangen… Dadurch war die Langeweile natürlich noch angestiegen – der Blonde war einfach zu schnell im Flüchten, als dass er als Beschäftigungstherapie hätte dienen können…

Die Gedanken abschüttelnd, schob Harry sein Schwanzende konzentriert durch den Türspalt und erweiterte den Spalt auf Kopfbreite. Gut, dass sein Körper hauptsächlich aus Muskeln bestand, so war dieser Kraftakt kein Problem.

Ein paar Drehungen später befand er sich im Gang und versuchte erst einmal sich für eine Richtung zu entscheiden. Soweit er das vorhin bemerkt hatte, hatte sich sein Babysitter nach rechts gewandt. Er würde sich also auf jeden Fall links halten.  
Selbst wenn er so Voldemort persönlich in die Hände kriechen würde. Alles war besser, als dieser langweilige Blondschopf.

Etwas später verfluchte Harry seine Entscheidung. Er war bei einer Treppe angelangt. Und nicht nur das, diese führte auch noch nach oben, was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass sie einfacher zu bewältigen war.

Sollte er umkehren? … Nein!. Bei seinem Glück kam er dann genau gleichzeitig wie Malfoy in der Nähe von dessen Zimmer an. Und auch wenn der junge Todesser Angst vor ihm hatte – frei herumkriechen lassen, würde er ihn unter keinen Umständen…  
Deshalb sollte er sich wohl auch besser beeilen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange es noch dauern würde bis er ihn vermisste und hier würde er sicher als erstes suchen…

Es blieb also nur eines: Er musste nach oben…

---

Im Keller befand sich das Tränkelabor von Severus Snape.  
Die kühle, trockene Luft und die konstante Temperatur waren ideal um die empfindlichen Zutaten zu lagern.

Severus Snape betrachtete dieses Zaubertranklabor als sein Eigentum. Hier hatte er alles, was er zum Brauen brauchte und auch genügend Ruhe um sich zu konzentrieren… Normalerweise, denn gerade war mit einem Scheppern die Tür an die Wand geprallt und nun stolzierte mit typischer Malfoymarnier Draco vor ihm auf und ab.

Seit der Jugendliche herausgefunden hatte, was er für einen Schwur geleistet hatte, vertraute er ihm mehr und kam auch immer wieder mit Fragen. Meist waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, doch diesmal war es ein größeres Problem…

Seine Gedanken begannen schon um das Problem zu kreisen, doch ließ er sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken. Die Futterverweigerung der Schlange war leicht zu bewältigen. Entweder gab man ihr einfach einen appetitanregenden Trank oder führte die Nährstoffe direkt zu. Doch dies hatte seiner Meinung nach keine Priorität. Schlangen hielten einige Zeit ohne Nahrung aus. Vielleicht war das Tier einfach noch satt?

Die anderen beiden Dinge waren wesentlich schwieriger.  
Zum einen war da die Sprachbarriere, die unbedingt eingerissen werden musste, zum anderen die Forderung die Schlange Magie zu lehren… Das war ja wieder mal eine undurchführbare Idee des Lord. Es mochte ja sein, dass das Tier magisch begabt war, aber selbst Basilisken konnten nur mit ihrem Blick töten. Die Vorstellung einem Tier so etwas komplexes wie Zauber beizubringen, musste schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt sein!

Zu beiden hätte er vor einigen Tagen auch noch nichts sagen können, aber nun machte es Sinn, dass der Lord ihm ein äußerst altes und kompliziertes Trankrezept gegeben hatte.

‚Die Verständigung mit magischen Wesen auf freundschaftlicher Basis'  
Im Groben ging es bei diesem Trank darum, dass man durch eine freiwillige Blutspende beider Partner eine gegenseitige Verständigung ermöglichte… nur das WIE war darin noch nicht vermerkt… Doch auch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache dass das Tier wohl nichts begreifen würde…

Aufmerksam flogen seine Blicke über die Zusammenstellung und erneut erkannte er, weshalb es funktionieren könnte. Gleichzeitig merkte er aber auch, dass etwas nicht sein konnte.  
Zwei Pflanzen hoben ihre Wirkung auf längere Sicht gegenseitig auf. Doch zu Lebzeiten des Tränkemeisters und Autors, war das wohl nicht bekannt gewesen, schließlich war es nur durch Zufall einem Koch und Hobby-Tränkemeister aufgefallen.  
Ironischerweise aber nicht etwa bei der Untersuchung eines Phänomens, sondern beim Kochen, wo sich die beiden Kräuter auch geschmacklich aufgehoben hatten…

Es könnte also bei der Ersetzung des einen Krauts durch das andere möglich sein einen Trank zur Verständigung zu machen… Doch an wem konnte er es testen? Es an einer Schlange zu probieren konnte den Tod zur Folge haben… Außerdem würde sich sicherlich kein Todesser freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen anbieten.  
Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es vielleicht noch andere Probleme mit dem Trank geben würde… Nebenwirkungen wurden nämlich keine erwähnt…

Mittlerweile gereizt von dem Jugendlichen, der erneut seinen Auftrag wiederholte und kurz davor schien in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, fuhr er diesen an und warf ihn einfach aus dem Labor. Er musste immerhin arbeiten…

---

Harry hatte mittlerweile die Treppe hinter sich gebracht und lag nun zu Füßen irgendeiner Statue um sich etwas auszuruhen. In diesem Gang war mehr los als im unteren Stock, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er am Rand nicht so auffallen würde. Hoffen durfte man doch noch, oder?

Innerlich bis zehn zählend kroch er los. Es würde schon schief gehen…  
Im Zweifelsfall tat er einfach so, als ob er jedes Recht der Welt hatte hier herum zu kriechen. Die Todesser würden ihm schon nichts tun…

---

Das gerade einer der Todesser einen riesen Schreck seinetwegen bekam, konnte er ja nicht wissen. Draco schaute immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf das leere Bett. Nur eine Einbuchtung in der Decke zeigte, dass hier mal was gelegen hatte…

„Scheiße! Der Lord wird mich bestrafen, wenn ich seine Schlange verliere!"  
Ohne zu zögern rannte Draco aus dem Zimmer. Abwärts war das Tier nicht gekommen also konnte er doch hoffen es in der anderen Richtung zu finden, oder?

Die Enttäuschung war groß, als das Tier nicht wie erwartet an der Treppe lag, sondern diese wohl doch irgendwie überwunden haben musste. Damit sank die Chance die Schlange schnell zu finden beträchtlich. Nur wenige Meter nach der Treppe teilte sich der Gang nur um sich später wieder zu verzweigen.

Für Verteidigungszwecke mochte dieses Labyrinth ja praktisch sein, aber um eine Schlange zu suchen und womöglich noch zu finden, stellte es eindeutig ein Hindernis dar.  
Kurz stockte er, ehe er einfach mal links entlang lief.

---

Harry wiederum hatte erneut eine Treppe erreicht. Diesmal führte sie nach unten. Zwar könnte er auch dem Gang weiter folgen, aber irgendetwas hatte gerade seine Sinne angesprochen…  
Ohne weiter zu zögern, glitt er nach unten. Mittlerweile konnte er sich schon viel schneller bewegen und machte damit nur minimalen Lärm…

Und plötzlich bemerkte er es. Auf einen Schlag spürte er Wärme vor sich. Unruhige, hektische Wärme, die alle seine Schlangensinne ansprachen. Die Instinkte übernahmen die Oberhand und er schnellte nach vorne.

Geschickt zogen sich seine Windungen um die Ratte, die er als Beute auserkoren hatte und biss zu. Oder zumindest wollte er zubeißen, denn noch während sich sein Maul um etwas festes schloss, wurde sein Halt gesprengt. Trotzdem ließ Harry nicht von seinem Opfer ab.

Der Rattenanimagus hatte seine normale Größe angenommen und schrie nun wie am Spieß.  
Wenige Augenblicke später donnerte schon eine verärgerte, von einem Zischen unterlegte Stimme durch den Gang: „Was ist hier los?"

-

Voldemort war sauer.  
Gerade hatte er es geschafft einen Zauber zu finden, der Sal an ihn binden würde, als dieser Schrei ihn ablenkte… Als er die Tür aufriss, war das erste, was er bemerkte Wurmschwanz, der halbgekrümmt vor ihm stand und vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

Unbeherrscht fuhr er ihn an und wurde von einem ängstlichen Blick getroffen: „Herr… bitte…"

Erst jetzt fiel dem dunklen Lord auf, dass sich mehrere Windungen um den Körper seines Todessers geschlungen hatten. Windungen, die zu einer Schlange gehörten, an die er in den letzten Tagen oft gedacht hatte.

„Sal, lass ihn los und komm zu mir!", hisste er seinem geschuppten Haustier zu, dass zunächst nicht reagierte. Doch erst als das Tier seinen Biss von der der metallischen Hand löste, begriff er, warum Wurmschwanz noch immer wimmerte.

Die Silberhand, die er ihm geschaffen hatte, war an den Stellen halb aufgelöst, wo sie mit dem Gift der Schlange in Berührung gekommen war. Und auch, wenn sie durch Magie entstanden war: Gefühl war auch in diesem Körperteil des Ex-Gryffindors…

Interessiert beobachtete Voldemort den Vorgang weiter. Langsam löste sich immer mehr der Hand auf bis nur noch der vernarbte Armstumpf zu sehen war. Sal hatte mittlerweile auch von seinem Opfer abgelassen und schien zu versuchen einen ekelhaften Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu bekommen… Zumindest konnte man sein Verhalten so interpretieren…

Ohne dem sich Krümmenden weiter Beachtung zu schenken, wandte er sich Sal zu und fragte ihn in Parsel aus. Was er erfuhr, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wurmschwanz schien gelauscht zu haben und war nur dadurch aufgefallen, da er fast als Schlangenfutter geendet hatte…

Wollte ihn dieser Feigling wirklich ausspionieren? Und falls ja: Was versprach er sich davon? Er konnte sich doch auf der Seite der Guten keinesfalls mehr blicken lassen…

Grübelnd setzte er Wurmschwanz unter einen Crucio und sprach nebenbei Sal an um sich zu erkundigen, warum er alleine unterwegs war. Auf die Beschwerde, dass es bei Malfoy zu langweilig war, wusste er aber nichts zu erwidern… also konzentrierte er sich lieber auf die Schmerzensschreie, ehe sie leiser wurden…

Keine Ausdauer mehr diese Todesser heutzutage…

Mit der Schlange auf dem Arm schritt er zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer – Wurmschwanz einfach liegen lassend. Mal schauen wie lange Malfoy brauchen würde um bei ihm anzutanzen und den Verlust seines Haustieres zu melden…  
Je nachdem würde die Strafe ausfallen… ein böses Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, während er über die geschmeidigen Schuppen Sals strich.

Dieser lag mehr oder weniger glücklich auf seinem Schoss und zischte leise, dass er viel lieber raus wollte…

* * *

An dieser Stelle noch einmal der Aufruf sich als Beta zu bewerben!

Ich werde allen Interessenten das nächste Kapitel schicken – der-/diejeinige der es am besten macht, nehme ich dann.

Vielleicht auch zwei – dann können die beiden abwechselnd die Kapitel kontrollieren und es geht vielleicht schneller…

Ich hoffe es findet sich jemand – sonst gibt's es die neuen Teile ungebetat…

Cu Wölfchen


	9. Kapitel 8

**Schlangentanz**

Autor: Wölfchen Beta: mehrere

Bemerkung: Warum schon wieder so lange dauerte?  
Ganz einfach: Ich habe zwei Wochen gewartet damit alle Beta-Bewerber die Chance haben es zu versuchen. Und gestern hat der Update leider nicht geklappt…

Mmmel: Dankeschön und viel Spaß beim Weiter lesen!

blut: Tja - Draco sah eben keinen Grund sich mit einer Schlange zu veschäftigen... nun schon ;)

Minnilein: danke und auch dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!

---

**Kapitel 8  
**Da lag er nun – deprimiert und gereizt und musste sich das belehrende Zischen Voldemorts anhören, wie er sich zu konzentrieren hatte. Und das war alles andere als einfach! Zwar sollte er ‚nur' den Wingardium Leviosa ausführen, aber selbst der fiel ihm schwer, vor allem, da er nicht einmal genau sagen konnte, wo sein Übungsobjekt lag, denn blind war er noch immer…  
Aber immerhin wackelte die Feder nach zweitägigem Training schon etwas, zumindest versicherte ihm das sein ‚Herrchen', wenn er wieder mal verzweifelte und einfach auf stur schalten wollte… Außerdem duldete der dunkle Lord aufgeben auch nicht. Der hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt das seine neue Schlange zaubern können musste und damit hatte es sich…  
Na wenigstens war ihm durch das Üben nicht mehr langweilig und in der Nähe des Lords war auch mehr los als bei Draco…

Ein Klopfen an der Tür des Audienzsaals lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts und natürlich auch die von Harry auf eben diese. Froh über die Ablenkung ließ die grün-silberne Schlange die Feder Feder sein und wandte sich dem Geräusch zu.

Züngelnd versuchte er etwas über die Person herauszufinden, eine Arbeit, die er sich hätte sparen können, denn schon begrüßte der dunkle Lord den Eintretenden. „Ah, Mister Malfoy, was führt Sie hierher?"

In den leicht zischend ausgesprochenen Worten lag unüberhörbarer Sarkasmus, den auch ein Draco Malfoy wahrnahm. Zitternd ging er vor dem Mann, dem er Gehorsam geschworen hatte, auf die Knie und küsste dessen Robensaum. Erst dann berichtete er, ohne dabei den Kopf zu heben, stammelnd, dass die Schlange, die ihm anvertraut worden war, vor zwei Tagen entwischt war.

Als keine Erwiderung kam traute er sich schließlich den Kopf zu heben. Kalte, rote Augen glühten unter dem Schatten der Kapuze auf ihn herunter, doch das war es nicht, was ihn aus der Fassung brachte. Dabei handelte es sich eher um den Blick aus den, an ihm vorbeischauenden grünen Augen, der ihm halb zugewandten Schlange, die er schon so lange vergeblich suchte…

Zuerst war Draco erleichtert, doch dann wurde ihm die gesamte Tragweite bewusst. Wenn Sal schon längst wieder bei seinem Lord war, wusste dieser auch, dass er versagt hatte und auch dass er dieses Versagen nicht sofort gemeldet hatte. Das würde seine Strafe wohl erheblich verschärfen.

Erneut senkte er den Kopf und küsste wieder den Robensaum, auch wenn sich sein gesamter Malfoystolz darüber aufregte, doch er musste sein möglichstes tun, um den Lord gnädig zu stimmen…

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die Demütigung Malfoys und kurz darauf ließ ein weiterer Todesser sich neben diesem nieder, um dem Lord ebenfalls seine Ehrerbietung zu zeigen. Dann hörte er die Stimme Snapes: „Mylord, ich habe die beiden Tränke, die ihr wolltet."

Zischend erklang die Erwiderung: „Sehr gut, gib mir den Stärkungstrank und Malfoy den anderen"  
Zögerlich erklang darauf die Stimme des Tränkemeisters: „Mylord, der Trank wurde aber noch nicht an Menschen getestet, wenn Nebenwirkungen auftreten sollten, dann…"

„Das ist mir egal – außerdem kenne ich die Nebenwirkungen und die sind nur zeitlich begrenzt.", erklang es in einem gereizten Tonfall vom dunklen Lord und Snape wusste es besser, als noch einmal nachzufragen. Er erinnerte lieber nur an die letzte Zutat: „Eine freiwillig gegebene Schuppe ist noch nötig, damit der Trank seine Wirkung entfachen kann…"

Rote Augen glimmten auf und warfen einen Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Knienden.  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst…"

Mit einem Zischen wandte er sich an Sal: „Gibst du mir bitte eine deiner Schuppen – freiwillig?"

Harry überlegte – die Sachen mit den Nebenwirkungen hatte sich ja viel versprechend angehört – er war zu neugierig was das wohl sein könnte – aber wollte er sich mit Malfoy unterhalten können? Eigentlich nicht, aber nur Voldemort als Gesprächspartner war auf die Dauer unerträglich und außerdem achtete dieser viel zu sehr darauf das alle Türen geschlossen wurden. Aber diesen blonden Feigling könnte er sicher dazu ‚überreden' ihn gehen zu lassen – zumindest wenn er ihn verstand…

Aber was hätte es sonst noch für Folgen? War er danach irgendwie an Malfoy gebunden? Das würde überhaupt nicht zu seinen Fluchtplänen passen… Doch diese Ängste konnte ihm Voldemort nehmen – die Verbindung würde nur soweit bestehen, dass Malfoys Fähigkeit sich mit Schlangen zu unterhalten auf ihn beschränkt war.

Die Antwort war also eindeutig ja – Voldemort sollte seine Schuppe bekommen… Mit Malfoy konnte er wenigstens gut streiten. Und das war schon mal eine Beschäftigung, wenn der Lord ihn mal wieder nicht beachtete.

Seit er nämlich einmal ‚zufälligerweise' den Raum mit den anderen Schlangen untersucht hatte, durfte er sich nämlich nicht mehr von dem entfernen. Was war bitte so schlimm daran das er dieser Königspython gesagt hatte, dass sie dumm und eingebildet sei. Erstens stimmte es und zweitens hätte sich dieses Tier doch nicht so aufregen müssen, oder?  
Deswegen kroch er nun auch in Richtung Tränkemeister und zischelte ihn auffordernd an, was der aber wieder falsch verstand und nur zurückwich. Ob es auffiel, wenn er ihn aus ‚Versehen' biss?  
Leider kam er nie dazu es zu testen, denn sein ‚Besitzer' gehörte zu der eifersüchtigsten Sorte und erlaubte es nicht, dass er von einem anderen berührt wurde… Mit einem Zauber entfernte er eine kleine Schuppe von seinem Kopf und warf sie dann in das Reagenzglas. Es zischte und die Flüssigkeit änderte die Farbe in silbern schimmerndes Grün.

„Malfoy, du wirst das trinken.", sagte der Lord in den Raum und erwartete, dass der Befehl augenblicklich ausgeführt wurde. Und wirklich erhob sich der Blonde unsicher und griff nach dem Gebräu. Widerspruch hätte für ihn einfach zu schwere Konsequenzen gehabt. Ein letzter unsicherer Blick zu Snape und er stürzte den Inhalt des kleinen Glasgefäßes auf einmal hinunter.

Keuchend ließ er gleich darauf das zerbrechliche Behältnis fallen, das mit einem hellen Klirren zersprang, und fasste sich an den Hals. Brennend floss die Flüssigkeit durch seine Kehle und der Jugendliche krümmte sich zusammen in dem Versuch den Schmerz zu lindern.

Der Rotäugige hatte derweil die zweite Phiole an sich genommen und flösste deren Inhalt Sal ein. Wenn diese sture Schlange alles Essen verweigerte, hielt er sie erst einmal so am Leben… Diesmal lief es (fast) ohne Kleckereien ab, hatte er doch daran gedacht das geschmeidige Tier hinter dem Kopf zu halten. Der erste Stärkungstrank war nämlich nach wenigen Tropfen durch eine geschickte Kopfbewegung auf der schwarzen Samtrobe gelandet. Der zweite war dann nur wenige Minuten später an eine Wand geschmettert worden. Das war das erste und bisher einzige Mal wo der Wingardium Leviosa wirklich geklappt hatte… Und nun? Das Reagenzglas unzerbrechlich gezaubert, den Trank unverschüttbar und Sal fest im Griff gelang es ihm endlich alles seinem Haustier zu verabreichen.  
Allerdings trat nach der erfolgreichen Fütterung ein Problem auf – Sal würgte doch tatsächlich einen Teil des Inhalts wieder herauf, ehe Voldemort auch das mit einem Zauber unterband. Wütend fixierten die roten Augen dass sich windende Tier. Der angewendete Zauber gehörte zur schwarzmagischen Sorte: Wirkungsvoll, aber unangenehm. Doch das hatte sich Sal eindeutig selbst zuzuschreiben…

Nach dieser Fütterung wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem sich krümmenden Jugendlichen zu. Dessen Haut wurde innerhalb der letzen Minuten von einem Muster überzogen. Dann überzog Licht den Körper und auf einen Schlag lag kein Mensch mehr in den Kleidern.

Erst ein überraschtes Zischen, das so viel bedeutete wie „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", lenkte auch die Aufmerksamkeit Snapes wieder auf den Kleiderhaufen, der bis dahin nach seinem verschwundenen Schützling umgesehen hatte. Überrascht die Luft einziehend erkannte er Bewegung beim Kleiderhaufen. Voldemort selbst wirkte zufrieden, nachdem er einen Blick auf den sich bewegenden Hügel geworfen hatte und Harry war verwirrt. Wieso konnte er dieses Frettchen nicht mehr wahrnehmen und wer war die zweite Schlange hier im Saal? Erst nach und nach kam die Erkenntnis, dass sein Babysitter nun scheinbar auch eine Schlange war und mehr als nur leichte Probleme mit den Kleidern hatte, in denen er sich hoffnungslos war – zumindest ließ sich das aus den immer wieder gezischten Flüchen entnehmen …

„Hübsch", zischte Voldemort, als sich die frisch verzauberte Schlange schließlich aus dem Kleiderhaufen befreit hatte, „dieses silber-grau ist zwar wesentlich unscheinbarer als Sals Färbung, aber trotzdem hübsch. Pass nun aber besser auf kleiner Schlangentodesser, ich werde es dir nur einmal erklären: Deine Aufgabe ist es so schnell wie möglich Parsel zu erlernen. Solange bleibst du automatisch eine Schlange und kannst dich auch mit Parsel verständigen. Wieder in deiner richtigen Gestalt wird es dir aber nur noch mit Sal möglich sein. Diese Fähigkeit verdankst du nämlich ihm. Nebenher wirst du Sal natürlich weiterhin Gesellschaft leisten – nicht dass er sich langweilt…"

Draco war entsetzt. Man hatte ihn – einen Malfoy – in ein Tier verwandelt nur damit eine Schlange sich nicht langweilte? Und dann auch noch in so einen unzureichenden Körper? Die Augen waren deutlich schlechter als davor und ob sie überhaupt noch dieses herrliche blaugrau hatten? Und seine Schuppen? Unscheinbarer ging es ja gar nicht. Dieser Körper war einfach unzureichend und wie sollte er sich fortbewegen? Außerdem hatte er nun Sinne von denen er lauter verschiedene Signale empfing, die er nicht deuten konnte – Hilfe!

Mühsam wand er sich aus den letzten Resten seiner Roben und kroch dann auf den Befehl seines Herrn näher zu diesem, der ihm auch gleich die andere Schlange vor die Nase setzte.

„Nun macht euch mal bekannt", forderte die kalte Stimme des Lords abermals in Parsel, was er zum Glück mühelos verstand. Für ihn hörte es sich eher an wie englisch, auch wenn er sehr wohl den Unterschied erkannte, während Snape entlassen wurde.

Ein ungeduldiges Räuspern brachte ihn schließlich dazu sich dann doch noch auf das Tier zu konzentrieren. So aus der selben Position sah die Schlange noch größer aus, als er sie als Mensch empfunden hatte, aber irgendwie schien er doch etwas größer zu sein als diese, was ihn erleichterte. Doch in diesem Moment richtete sich das Tier auf und wandte ihm halb den Rücken zu. Dieses… Tier wagte es doch tatsächlich ihn zu ignorieren? Er stieß ein gereiztes Zischeln aus und bemerkte erfreut das sich der silbergrüne Kopf wieder ihm zuwandte.

Nach einem Räuspern zischte er noch etwas unsicher: „Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy"  
Er erwartete sich keine vernünftige Antwort oder gar, dass das Tier einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihm der Schlange und seiner menschlichen Gestalt herstellen konnte und wurde damit überrascht…

„Ich hoffe so bist du nicht so ängstlich und langweilig wie als Mensch, sonst wäre der ganze Aufwand nur Zeitverschwendung"  
Malfoy kochte im Inneren – was hatte dieses Tier nur gegen ihn, dass es ihn SO ansprach?

Voldemort lachte aber nur und meinte amüsiert, dass sie doch zusammen etwas weiter den Zauber üben konnten – schließlich wäre das eine gute Möglichkeit um sich besser kennen zu lernen…

---

Irgendwo weiter weg standen mehrere Jugendliche, um mehrere kleine Becher.  
Jedes der Gefäße war aus Gold gefertigt und besaß zwei zierliche, kleine Henkel. Kaum sichtbar auf der Oberfläche eingraviert befand sich ein Dachs.

„Also eines ist sicher – einer dieser Becher ist der vierte Horkrux, aber ich befürchte die anderen enthalten gefährliche Fallen.", sprach Hermine nachdenklich. Sie und ihre Begleiter befanden sich auf einem weitläufigen Fabrikgelände, an dessen Stelle früher ein Waisenhaus gestanden hatte. Es handelte sich hierbei allerdings um ein verlassenes Gelände, dass scheinbar von allen vergessen worden war.

Die magischen Vorrichtungen, die einen Zugang verhindern sollten, waren allerdings auch schwer zu knacken, wie sie selbst bemerkt hatten. Zuerst einmal wurde allen nicht magisch begabten Leute gleich einmal von einer Illusion getäuscht, die auch alle Magier, die nicht wussten, dass hier etwas war, täuschte. Dann war da noch eine unsichtbare Barriere, die man nur mit Blut öffnen konnte und Wächter könnte es auch noch welche geben – nur gefunden hatten die Jugendlichen zum Glück noch keine…

Unzufrieden murrte der Rotschopf an ihrer Seite: „Ich weiß nicht – ich denke es war zu leicht"  
Betont langsam drehte sich die Braunhaarige zu Ron um. „Leicht? Ist dir vielleicht entgangen, dass ich mehrere Wochen im Internet geforscht habe bis ich endlich das Waisenhaus gefunden habe? Ich habe nicht erst nach Harrys Verschwinden angefangen, sondern sobald die Ferien begannen! Außerdem mussten wir ein schweres Ritual durchführen, um den genauen Ort zu lokalisieren. Das wir dabei mindestens 20 Gesetze gebrochen haben, darfst du auch nicht vergessen!  
Ohne die Hilfe von Remus, Tonks und Professor McGonagall hätte es sowieso nicht geklappt. Und das nennst du leicht?"

„Na ja…", der Rotschopf kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und versuchte nicht zu schuldgewusst auszusehen. Immerhin wusste er ja, dass seine Freundin wirklich viel getan hatte, bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Außerdem lief ja auch noch immer die Suche nach Harry, die sie koordinierte. Aber diese hatte bisher keinem Ergebnis geführt. Es gab zwar viele Gerüchte im Tagespropheten die von einem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort bis zum Aufstieg Harrys als die rechte Hand des Schwarzmagiers schwankten, aber nichts konkretes. Alles was sie sicher sagen konnten war das Harry bis von seinen Muggelverwandten bis in die Nähe des Ministeriums gebracht worden war. Der Versuch Hedwig loszuschicken um Harry aufzuspüren hatte leider auch nicht zum erhofften Erfolg geführt. Mit einem Verfolgungszauber konnten sie zwar feststellen in welche Richtung die Eule flog, doch plötzlich erlosch der Zauber. Zwei sorgenvolle Tage später kam die Eule zerzaust, aber gesund zurück. Doch ihren Herrn hatte sie nicht gefunden…

Unruhig ließ der Rotschopf seinen Blick wandern und dachte mit Schrecken an Harrys Erzählung von den im Wasser treibenden Leichen. Diese und hunderte andere dunkle Kreaturen über die in letzter Zeit geforscht hatten um im Notfall vorbereitet zu sein. Ein Glück das sie hellen Sonnenschein hatten und viele dieser Wesen das Licht fürchteten… Trotzdem würde er sich wohler fühlen, wenn wenigstens einer der Erwachsenen dabei wäre… doch die hatten die Erzählung der ‚Kinder' als Märchen abgetan und waren ihnen nur mit ihrem Wissen beigestanden, damit sie danach Ruhe gaben.

Doch Rons Wunsch wurde trotzdem erfüllt, als sich ihnen das Geräusch von Schritten mehrerer Personen näherte. Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu zögern, gingen die Jugendlichen hinter der nächsten Hausecke in Deckung, als auch schon Professor McGonagall außer Atem in Sichtweite kam. Das charakteristische dumpfe ‚Klonk' seines klauenbewehrten Holzbeins und das Geräusch eines fallenden Köpers kündigten die Ankunft Mad-Eye Moodys und Tonks an.

Alle drei erreichten fast gleichzeitig den Ort mit den Horkruxen und die Verwandlungslehrerin atmete erleichtert aus: „Ein Glück – sie haben noch nichts unüberlegtes getan. Hoffentlich sind sie an der Barriere gescheitert… wenn ich ihnen doch nur gleich geglaubt hätte! Als du ihre Erzählung bestätigt hast Moody und wir auch noch die Überreste des Ortungsrituals gefunden haben, habe ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Die Kinder sind noch lange nicht so weit um mit dieser schwärzesten Magieform umzugehen. Aber ich bin wirklich stolz auf sie dass sie es geschafft haben diesen Ort zu finden. Wie gut das Hermine genaue und übersichtliche Aufzeichnungen hat, mit deren Hilfe wir ebenfalls hierher kamen. Ich denke diese lagen mit Absicht offen rum damit die Arbeit nicht verloren ist, wenn sie scheitern. Doch alleine der Gedanke das sich Jugendliche darüber Gedanken machen zu sterben ist traurig."

Moody schüttelte nur langsam überlegend den Kopf: „Ich denke schon, das sie es geschafft hätten. Immerhin sind SIE momentan die einzigen Vertreter des Lichts, die was zusammen bekommen. Aber genug davon – wir haben hier einen Horkrux zu zerstören."

Das magische Auge rotierte und durchleuchtete die Sammlung an Bechern auf dem schwebenden Tisch.

Einen leisen Fluch ausstoßend murrte er: „Dieser magische Smog der hier alles vernebelt ist wirklich störend. Ich kann kaum zwei Meter weit ‚sehen'. Dabei ist mein Auge mit mächtiger Magie versehen…"

Hermine und die anderen waren in ihrem Versteck erstarrt. Woher wusste Moody von den Horkruxen? Hatte Dumbledore doch mehr eingeweiht? Schließlich hatten sie selber es erst nach langem hin und her und etwas Wahrheitsserum von Harry erfahren.  
Das war zwar nicht die feine Methode, aber immerhin konnten sie ihm so helfen.  
Und er hatte ihnen auch verziehen, auch wenn es zu einem handfesten Streit geführt hatte. Doch es hatte ihm auch gut getan sich die Sache mit Dumbledore von der Seele zu sprechen.

Die drei Erwachsenen hatten sich nun schließlich in einem Dreieck um die Becher aufgestellt und ließen gerade etwas wie helles Licht aus ihren Zauberstäben auf die Becher fließen. Was genau es war, wusste nicht einmal Hermine, aber es wirkte. Die Jugendlichen konnten beobachten wie die Becher nach und nach schmolzen. Gleichzeitig stieg etwas wie dunkler Nebel auf, der aber schon vom nächsten Lufthauch verweht wurde.

Doch auch noch etwas anderes geschah. Das gewaltsame Zerstören des Horkruxes löste die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aus…

---

Gleichzeitig schrie Voldemort auf. Ein Gefühl als würde man Feuer durch seine Adern schicken, hatte ihn ergriffen. Diesen Schmerz kannte er. Schon einige Male hatte er ihn gefühlt. Das letzte Mal vor wenigen Monaten, was ihm nur zu gut im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

Dieser uncharakteristische Ausbruch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit beider Schlangen auf den einzigen Menschen im Saal. Der dunkle Lord krümmte sich, wie Draco sah und an Sal weiter gab.

Dieses verdammte grün-silberne Etwas hatte ihm nämlich schnell klar gemacht, dass es genau wusste, wo es im Rang stand und auch nicht zögern würde das auszunutzen. Darum spielte der Malfoyerbe, wenn auch widerwillig, die Augen seines Schützlings.

„Nun da ist irgendwas wie ein schwarzer Rauch oder so… er dringt in ihn ein und…", Draco unterbrach seinen Bericht, als eine Magiewelle ausgehend von dem Rotäugigen durch den Saal fuhr. Schnell presste er sich flach auf den Boden und rutschte darum nur etwas weiter. Auch Sal geschah nichts – lag dieser doch hinter ihm und duckte sich außerdem reflexartig. Bei der Einrichtung sah es allerdings anders aus. Glas zersprang klirrend, die dunklen Wandteppiche fingen Feuer und die Gemälde erbebten was die Abgebildeten zur flucht veranlasste. Selbst der Putz bröckelte an manchen Stellen, doch alles in allem nichts, was nicht mit ein paar Zaubern wieder in Ordnung zu bringen war…

Während dieser, scheinbar unbeteiligten Aufzählung, hatte der ehemalige Blonde stark mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen. Doch in Hörweite seines Lords traute er sich nicht seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben und außerdem war er ein Malfoy und dieser Name stand für Selbstbeherrschung…

Kaum war es vorbei spürte Malfoy wie sich Sal in Bewegung setzte und sich auf den dunklen Lord zu bewegte um ihn, kaum angekommen, mit Fragen zu löchern. Selbst als der Lord ein strenges „Genug" zischte, machte er weiter. Antwort erhielt die Schlange zwar keine, doch ohne Strafe ging es nicht…

Heute musste Sal doch tatsächlich alleine zum Quartier Voldemorts kriechen. Das einzige Gute was Harry dabei sah, war, dass Malfoy ebenfalls kriechen musste und damit wesentlich mehr Probleme hatte. Insgeheim frohlockte Harry – auf seinen ehemaligen Rivalen kamen noch einige Überraschungen zu. Nun konnte der Blonde selber Ungeziefer essen!

---

So das wars wieder für heute!  
Cu Wölfchen


End file.
